The Master's Sentinel
by Erigger
Summary: A looming threat to Kurain Master Maya Fey's life arises once again. But no, Phoenix can't save her this time. The spirits had sought out a foreign visitor to join the spiritual war, to serve as Maya's protector. PhoenixMaya,heavy IrisOC. Pre-AJ,Post-T&T.
1. Prologue: Breaking through the walls

**Prologue**

"Breaking through the walls"

_The time is near._

_Everything is turning out just as I wanted._

_The prophecy…_

_It wasn't a lie. _

_The walls dividing the supernatural and the human world are slowly breaking apart._

_My brothers… _

_They are waiting…_

_Waiting for me…the Guardian… to do the final act… of tearing apart the barrier between the humans and the demons…_

_Ami Fey… your feeble…delicate… and weak… spiritual barrier is falling apart._

_The prophecy will be fulfilled and it is your fault…why the inevitable is about to happen._

_Your trifling little successor, Misty Fey… had perished trying to hunt me down. How absurd, Ami Fey… that you would send me a medium as weak as this woman…you make me laugh…_

_But, it seems you still have another trick up your sleeve… Yes… I know all about it…You cannot hide secrets from me… The Guardian knows many things… _

_Maya Fey._

_I can sense… her power… It is even greater than yours, Ami Fey… I admit I am impressed…_

_So this is the prodigy you speak of…_

_I've never realized… that there is actually a medium capable of that much spiritual energy like you are… But, my dear Mystic Ami… it seems you have made a mistake yet again…_

_Maya Fey has still not achieved, or rather… unearthed… the immense energy within her… she's still weak… weak… _

…_or haven't you even realized?_

_My return is nearing… do you really expect her to be capable of locking me back in this putrid hole or, even as ludicrous as it may seem… defeat me?_

_According to the prophecy… the descendant of Ami Fey… the sole successor who is powerful enough to inherit your vast spiritual energy… will reach the brink of her spiritual journey when… she reaches the ripe age of twenty…_

_Maya Fey still has a year to go before her powers reach full bloom…_

_But, it is already too late, Ami Fey._

_I am coming… and my coming is close… she cannot prevent my return… with that kind of power she holds right now…_

_And, when I return to your world… the world you call 'home'… 'earth'… the first thing I will do is take care of Maya Fey… and make sure… that she won't get in my way… towards full domination._

_Then, as the sole Guardian of the demons, I will tear apart the walls between humans and demons… and my brothers will finally be free to do whatever they want…_

_The future is inevitable._

_Your savior… Maya Fey… the reigning Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique… is nothing against me with the energy she has now._

_She is completely, utterly, defenseless against me._

_Let me say it again. The prophecy will be fulfilled._

_And, you can't stop me, Ami Fey. You can't warn her. You can't protect Maya Fey._

_You have been banished from this world ever since you perished in our last battle…_

_I know you are with Misty Fey… planning… my defeat… but, you are powerless… you cannot do anything about it…_

_You can never return as long as I'm alive._

**Next: Chapter 1 – Appointing of the Sentinel**


	2. Chapter 1: Appointing of the Sentinel

**Chapter 1 – ****Appointing of the Sentinel**

**August 7, 12:00 AM**

**Splendid Island Hotel, Honduras**

**Room No. 234, Living Room**

_Edgeworth: _

_...Wright. You seem to be uncharacteristically puzzled. I suspect you are wondering how Maya can be so cheerful despite all that has happened?_

_Phoenix:_

_Y-Yeah..._

_von Karma:_

_To be honest… I can't understand it either._

"Hey, dad…"

_Edgeworth:_

_I think I understand how she feels._

"**Dad**," he repeated, his eyes still focused dead set on his game portable.

_Edgeworth:_

_Maya is a much wiser person than she appears, and I think she realizes something… Now is exactly the time when she needs to be as strong as she can._

Ivan finally looked up and repeated once more, "Dad?"

He searched the hotel living room up and down without getting off his chair. "Dad? You asleep?"

Suddenly, he heard a loud snore from one of the bedrooms.

Ivan grinned. "I knew that," he said, chuckling.

_Edgeworth:_

_I believe it's for that person that Maya is trying her best not to cry._

"I'll just ask him about this tomorrow," Ivan muttered to himself, while going back to his game.

_Phoenix:_

_Edgeworth... I think I'm starting to understand, too. Owwwww!_

_von Karma:_

_Then tell me, Phoenix Wright! Who is Maya Fey being strong for...?_

"Isn't that obvious?" Ivan said earnestly. "It's most definitely Pearls. Yep. Take that!"

_Phoenix:_

_The poor kid. After all, the reason that she worked so hard to follow the instructions... was because she loved and believed in her mother, Morgan. "It's for the good of the Fey clan"... I'm sure she believed in every last word._

"Heh. I bet," Ivan thought.

_Phoenix:_

_She thought she was doing it for Maya... That's why she was so happy. It shows how truly devoted she is to Maya._

_Edgeworth:_

_But it's a cruel irony that it was her exuberance that led to this tragedy. Maya Fey's mother was killed and Maya herself was put into the deepest peril imaginable._

"Linda…" Ivan suddenly said. "You really should try this game out sometime. This game will change your opinion on the course I'm taking, or should I say, _turn it around_. So, if you just look at it, it makes law look really cool and all than I thought it would be and it really has got lots of good values and---"

"…o-oh."

His cousin was lying sprawled on the couch and in front of the television, her mouth open.

"Jeez." Ivan sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I should've known I'd be the only one up and about at twelve midnight."

Ivan then stood up and walked over to where the T.V. was. It was blaring the midnight news.

"**It's 12:04, folks! Do ****you**** know where your children are?"**the T.V. announcer said.

Ivan grabbed the remote from his cousin Linda's hand and shut off the television.

"Now, to finish my game. I'm almost done." Ivan walked back to his place right next to the computer and got back to his game.

_Phoenix:_

_(And that's exactly why Maya is putting on a brave face... She's doing it for Pearls's sake… Until she can see her smile again...)_

Ivan didn't focus very much on the ending credits of one of his favorite video games, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. He was thinking about something else. The memories of the past cases he played, the funny moments… It was a shame, really, that the game is over already, Ivan thought. Ivan knew about that new Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice… in fact, he had that game already and was already in Case Number Three. But, for him, there was something that's definitely wrong about the new game. It had been getting hot reviews from gamers everywhere, but it seems… Apollo Justice is not getting Ivan's vote for the Best Ace Attorney game of the Year.

It felt empty, to tell the truth.

Capcom took away all of the Phoenix Wright trilogy's greatest and most loved characters except for Wright himself, Director Hotti and Ema Skye.

Ivan didn't enjoy Apollo Justice very much, at least, that's his opinion anyway. It felt so disappointing that Capcom had taken away so many great characters, even Maya Fey.

Maya Fey is Ivan's favorite character and for many reasons. Maya has taught Ivan so much. She may only be a fictional person; merely a game character---but Ivan will never forget everything he had learned from Maya.

Ivan admired Maya's bravery and compassion… Her desire to help others in need… Her positive attitude that has already made countless people feel good… Her uncanny ability to make people happy…

_Maya:_

_You don't have to do that, Pearly. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Of course I'm sad that my mother is gone... But... how do I say this? I... I'm still happy._

_Pearl:_

_Y-You don't have to lie just to make me feel better!_

_Maya:_

_No, really... It's true... The only reason I'm still here at all is thanks to everyone who was there for me._

"Heh…!"

_Maya:_

_My sis, my mother, Mr. Armando, Nick... And... you. If even one of you weren't there, I'm sure I wouldn't still be alive right now. That's why... I have to be strong. For all the people that were there for me when I needed them. That's all I can really do._

And yet again, Ivan just couldn't help but smile so proudly. What she said was right… and yet… so admirable. And… those words… were enough… to earn the admiration and respect of everybody who heard them.

_Phoenix:_

_(It's only natural for living creatures __**to fight**__ to protect their own lives. But what makes us human is that __**we fight for others**__. But __**who do you fight for**__? How hard must you fight...? __That's the true measure of what human life is worth.__ We defense attorneys are warriors who are constantly challenged by that question. Even when the battle is over, and the bonds that connect us are severed... __We always return... __Time and time again. Mia, __**Maya**__, Pearls, Mr. Armando...and Maya's mother, too…__**I learned that... from all of them**__.)_

Yep, and she's real funny, too.

But, most of all, Maya has earned Ivan's admiration by just staying strong all the time, despite all the problems and trials she had gone through.

The death of her older sister, Mia… sharing with the problems of other people whenever she and Phoenix handle cases… fighting against Manfred von Karma and ended up getting electrocuted in the process… getting framed for murdering a client, Doctor Turner Grey, while supposedly "channeling" a dead nurse… getting kidnapped by an assassin while, at the same time, being starved for days with nobody to sympathize with her… having a sacred Kurain urn stolen from her village… having to bear the pressure of being the new Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique… being brutally attacked… and of course, witnessing the murder of her mother, Misty Fey (otherwise known as Elise Deauxnim), before her very eyes…

Ivan had never known anybody as strong as Maya. Well, maybe, he still hasn't yet, at all. Maya never existed; she was just and will always be a figment, an illusion, of some great game developer's imagination.

But, still, even fictitious characters can teach real human beings lessons about life. And Maya, as well as Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey, has taught Ivan such things. It may be like a doll teaching a grown man about how to live his life well, but still…

_Larry Butz:_

…_I'm not a loser after all!_

The ending theme of T & T rang in Ivan's ears. It was a sad, mellow song… Suddenly, the game ended. Just like that. The word 'CAPCOM' was written in one of the DS screens in thick, block letters. Ivan, although hesitant, shut off his Nintendo DS. It was over.

"If Maya was a real person, then I would really want to repay her for all those free lessons, heheh… seriously," Ivan thought to himself. He was chuckling, but he was serious when he said that.

"_Maybe I can arrange that." _

Ivan jumped and almost knocked over the vase just beside the chair he was sitting on. "W-who's that?" he stammered, hoping he actually didn't hear a voice from out of nowhere.

"_I said maybe I can arrange that repayment. That's what you always keep wishing for, right?"_

Ivan instantly felt goosebumps along his spine. "Cripes." He shut his eyes and chanted, "I'm not hearing anything… I'm not hearing anything…"

"_Mr. Kaffe. Don't be alarmed. Open your eyes."_

"I'm not hearing anything… God, I must be going out of my mind. A voice just called my name." Ivan kept muttering.

"_Mystic Ami. He thinks we don't exist. Now what should we do?"_

"_He is the only hope we have. He __**has**__ to believe we exist."_

"I think it left. Whatever that was." Ivan slowly opened one eye. There was nobody else in sight except for his snoring cousin Linda who was lolling on the couch.

Relieved that he wasn't hallucinating, Ivan snapped open both his eyes. The moment he did so, he heard a voice again. However, it was a little different from the first one.

"Urk!" Ivan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"_Please, Mr. Kaffe. We need your help."_

"W-what?" Ivan said to nobody. "Help?"

All of a sudden, two spirits materialized out of thin air. There was a tall woman who looked stunning, in an oldie kind of way. The other was also a woman. She looked way older than the other lady, but in Ivan's opinion, they looked a little alike.

The strange thing was, they were both wearing weird clothes. They wore these kimono-looking outfits. "I think they call it 'yukata'", Ivan thought. There was this huge ribbon wrapped around their waists and a shawl around their shoulders. Their feet wore traditional Japanese sandals.

"Gak!" Ivan instinctively stood up and tried to run away, but all he managed to do was cause his chair to fall over and make a terrible noise.

Linda gave a huge snore and flipped herself on her back.

"Wha' happa?" Ivan heard his father say out loud. He quickly stood still and waited for his old man to tell him off for staying up too late again. There was a short pause and Ivan realized his dad was asleep again.

"Whew," Ivan sighed in relief. "That was close." Then, he looked up and saw the two spirits again. "Gak! What the hell!?"

"_I'm sorry, but---" _the younger lady started to say but was cut off by the other woman.

"_Please. Mr. Kaffe. You have to listen to us." _The older one looked at Ivan gravely.

Ivan tried to say something, but his mouth seemed useless right now.

"_You are not dreaming nor are you hallucinating."_

"Matt! Alana! You rascals are still awake, aren't you? The jig's up! Stop joking around and switch off that new hologram projector you just ordered!" Ivan suddenly called out.

Then, he realized… "Oh man. What am I saying? Matt and Alana are sound asleep since four hours ago. And, we don't have a hologram projector."

"_Please. We're real. You have to believe us!" _the younger one pleaded.

"A-alright. S-show me proof that you exist." Ivan challenged them, his voice shaking. _Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually speaking to a…a ghost! Or am I?_, Ivan thought.

"_Very well," _the older lady said firmly. _"You want proof? I'll show you proof."_

The woman raised a finger towards one of the lamps and, to Ivan's shock, the lamp floated in mid-air. The spirit made it go around the room. It made Ivan go pale in the face with shock.

"Oh crap." Ivan blurted out.

The ghost kept whirling the lamp round and round in the air.

"Stop!" Ivan suddenly said. "Just-please! Put the lamp down---I, uh-that's hotel property—my dad will kill me if that gets broken!"

The woman smiled in victory and returned the lamp to its rightful place, intact.

"I…I believe you." Ivan croaked sincerely.

The younger ghost sighed in relief. _"Ah, at last."_

"_You really do?"_ the older lady asked.

Ivan nodded. "Yes. But, it's all so weird. I mean… I've never talked to a ghost before. I…It's…surreal."

The older spirit nodded thoughtfully. _"I understand."_

"_Your name is Ivan Kaffe, correct?" _the younger woman asked me.

"Yeah, that's me." Ivan said. "Wh-what do you want with me? D-did I…did I do something wrong?"

Both the women laughed.

"Huh?" Ivan stared at them, confused.

"_No, of course not," _the younger woman said, chuckling. _"We just said awhile ago that we're asking for your help."_

"H-help?" Ivan asked, puzzled. "W-what? How…how can I help you?"

"_It may sound a little odd, but… we're asking you to protect someone for us," _the younger lady said, smiling warmly.

"H-huh?" Ivan was more confused than ever. If there ever was a person needed to protect somebody from harm, the best choice was definitely not Ivan. "Protect who?"

"_You know her very well. After all, you just said you wanted to repay her for all the free lessons she gave you," _the same woman said softly.

"Wh-what?" Ivan first didn't realize what the ghost was talking about. Then, finally, it hit him. Smack in the face. "Y-you don't mean… are you saying…?"

"_We're asking you to protect Maya Fey, my daughter," _the younger lady said, smiling.

Maya… Fey? "Y-your daughter?"

Ivan was at loss for words. There was quite a long and awkward pause. If Maya was her daughter, then that could only mean one thing… But, it's impossible! Then, when Ivan finally had the guts to speak up, he said in an incredulous tone, "Who…who are you?"

"_Oh yes," _the younger woman said, alarmed. _"How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves yet."_

"_Kaffe already knows who we are, Mystic Misty," _the older one commented.

"I…I do?" Ivan said blankly.

"_He's still in a shock, you know. After all, he only believes we're fictional game characters from that little device of his," _the younger one said.

"_Very well then, Misty," _the older lady sighed. _"Fire away."_

The younger spirit faced Ivan and smiled widely. _"My name is Misty Fey, Maya's mother." _She beckoned to her companion. _"This is Ami Fey, the founder of the Kurain tradition. You know what we're talking about, right? After all, you've been playing that game for months already."_

Ivan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Jesus Christ." was all he said.

He pointed at Ami Fey and said without thinking, "I thought you're stuck in that old jar back in the Fey Manor?"

Ami Fey gave him a sharp, burning look.

"Sorry," Ivan said, dazed.

"I'm---" he began.

"_You're not dreaming. I already told you that." _Ami Fey reminded Ivan.

"---not dreaming. I know." Ivan said, nodding. "You…you two are very much real, yeah, I believe that. But, I…I never knew you people actually existed. I'm sorry."

Misty Fey nodded in understanding. _"We understand. Everybody we met in your world had the same reactions as you did."_

"Other…people?" Ivan asked, surprised. "You mean I'm not the only one you've talked to?"

Misty shook her head.

"_Do you mind if we get down to business already?" _Ami interrupted.

Ivan nodded. "Sure, no problem. Let's just head over to my room. If my father finds out that I'm still awake at this hour, I'm dead."

"_Um, well, we understand. Just, lead the way."_ Misty said.

Ivan quietly tiptoed to his room. He silently opened the door then shut off the lights in the living room. Closing the door as quietly as he could behind him, he switched open the lights in his bedroom.

**August 7, 12:13 AM**

**Splendid Island Hotel, Honduras**

**Room No. 234, Ivan Kaffe's Bedroom**

"Hey," he called out, looking for the two Fey ghosts. "You still there?"

"_Of course," _Ami replied and she and Misty went through the door.

"Ack!" Ivan said, startled. He almost forgot that his visitors were ghosts. "Don't do that!"

The two Feys looked at him strangely.

"I-I'm sorry, I just—I'm not used to this kind of stuff, that's all. Sorry." Ivan said, forcing a laugh.

"_Shall we get down to business, Mr. Kaffe?"_ Ami asked.

Ivan nodded. "Yeah, okay." He walked over to his bed and sat on it, his legs hanging by the side of the bed.

Ivan looked at the ghosts seriously. He, at this point, honestly and sincerely believes that what he was going through right now was **real**_**. **_"This is really, really weird. But, I'm willing to hear you out. This is about Maya, right?"

"_Yes," _Misty said calmly.

Ivan nodded thoughtfully. "Right," he said. "So, what about her?"

"_Mystic Maya… is in __**very**__ grave danger," _Ami said soberly.

Ivan swallowed nervously and felt his stomach lurch all of a sudden. "Grave… danger…? Wha…what are you talking about? Is she…is she sick or something?"

Misty shook her head sadly. _"No, she's very healthy, in fact."_

Ivan frowned. "So, then… what's wrong?"

There was a horrible silence. Ivan kept feeling lurches in his stomach. He hated these kinds of silences. They usually mean bad news and boy, would that cause more lurches in Ivan's stomach.

"_Somebody…is out to get her."_ Ami said shortly.

Ivan felt a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. "Y-you mean somebody wants to **kill **her. Again. I thought everything was going to be fine after…after that incident in Hazakura Temple…"

Ami shook her head silently. _"It was supposed to be, if only Misty hadn't died."_

"What…what are you talking about?" Ivan asked, bewildered.

"_Misty was supposed to stop it from happening… But, Morgan… and Dahlia Hawthorne… if… if they hadn't intervened… things would've gone as planned… and Maya wouldn't be in danger…"_

"H-huh?" Ivan stared at Ami. "I-I'm sorry, but this isn't making sense to me. What was Misty supposed to stop from happening? Are you saying that there is more to the Hazakura incident than… than what people know?"

"_Mr. Kaffe."_ Misty said.

"Y-yeah?"

"_There was something else at large at that time. Something bigger and worse than my sister's plan."_

"I don't get it. You mean somebody else wants Maya dead?"

Misty nodded. _"Yes. Something like that."_

Ivan gawked at them, dazed. "Huh?" he said blankly. "Are we still talking about the same thing? Are Morgan Fey and Dahlia Hawthorne scheming on killing Maya again? Or…or is it something else?"

"_Morgan and Dahlia are not behind this one." _Ami explained. _"This is different. The power at work here is more capable of causing more damage and can easily kill Mystic Maya in a blink of an eye."_

"What, you mean this new bad guy has…superpowers?" Ivan said in awe.

"_You might say that. But, he is powerful, at that."_ Ami said.

"So, does this super killer have a name?" Ivan asked curiously.

Misty replied, _"They call him, The Guardian."_

"The Guardian?" Ivan repeated. "Of what?"

"_Of demons." _Ami said.

"Demons. Right." Ivan said, almost talking to himself. "So, demons are now running free in your world, huh?"

Ivan was getting sarcastic about the whole thing and doubts were slowly beginning to build in his head. And, the two Feys knew it.

"_Please!" _Misty begged her. _"I know it sounds strange, but it's the truth! You believe us, don't you?"_

"I don't know." Ivan admitted. "It all sounds so…hard to believe."

"_But, it's true! Please believe us! You're the only hope we have left!" _Misty pleaded.

_Only…hope? _Ivan looked at her straight in her ghostly eyes. There was a long pause. "I…" Ivan was trying to make sense of everything. It all seemed so hard to believe but… at the same time… they were too serious to be lying. There was something about them that seems right… but it still bothered Ivan. But, all the same, Ivan wanted to believe them.

Finally, Ivan asked them, "What… What's my role in all this?"

Suddenly, to Ivan's surprise, Misty and Ami exchanged anxious looks. They seemed unsure… whether or not they should reveal the truth of their visit to Ivan.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ivan said to them, wondering what their weird behavior was all about.

"_Okay." _Ami finally said. _"But, please, we're begging you, before you react brashly or make decisions or… or jump to conclusions… please! Just… think about it first."_

"Er…" Ivan furrowed his brows nervously.

"_Is…is that a deal?" _Ami asked cautiously.

Ivan paused, then gave a sincere nod. "You got it."

Ami took a deep, long breath and finally let it all out. _"It seems like too much to ask for but… we're asking you to __**protect**__ Mystic Maya from the Guardian for us."_

For the first few seconds after Ami said that, Ivan didn't say anything. At first, what she just said didn't register in his brain but then, after a while, he understood. And now, his head was having heated arguments whether or not to accept their offer—heck, he's still unsure whether or not to believe that all this was real.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Misty nervously asked Ivan, _"Um… are you on vacation?"_

Still pondering on what decision to make, Ivan replied, "Yeah."

"_Where are we, anyway?" _Misty said, forcing a smile.

"We're in a hotel room in the Honduras," Ivan answered.

"_Oh, okay. I think."_

There was another long pause until Ami abruptly asked Ivan, _"So, um, have you decided already?"_

But, Ivan wasn't really listening. "So…let me get this straight," he said slowly, as if finding it incredibly hard to speak out his thoughts. "Maya Fey is in grave, grave danger, and you want me to protect her from some super villain. Am I right?"

"_That's right." _Ami said, showing approval.

Ivan placed a finger on his chin and continued, "But, something's been bugging me all this time."

"_What's that?"_ Misty asked.

"You don't live around these parts, right? You come from a different…world."

"_Yes, you're correct." _Ami Fey said, confused. _"But, what are you driving at, Mr. Kaffe?"_

"What's bothering me is…" Ivan looked at Ami apprehensively. "Why are you asking somebody else to protect Maya when obviously, you, with all due respect, can protect her yourself? I mean, you know what this is all about and you have the powers to match… so, why ask me? Why somebody else from this world?"

"_Well… that's quite easy to answer." _Ami said, smiling. _"You see… we cannot ask those from our world to help. It's…not possible."_

Ivan gawked at them, bemused. "Not…possible?" he exclaimed. "Why? They didn't want to?"

"_No… it's not like that…" _Misty tried to explain.

Ivan's curiosity was getting the better of him. "Then, why not them? It's kind of difficult to believe that Phoenix Wright turned you down. I mean, seeing as Maya's one of the most important people in his life…"

Ami said coolly, _"Yes, that is true. Mystic Maya is very dear to Mr. Wright, but… he is incapable of saving her life, unlike you… as well as the other people in this world who have turned us down._"

"But, why? Is it because Phoenix doesn't have spiritual powers? Well, I don't have any, too!" Ivan argued.

"_Partly, yes." _Ami said. _"That is one reason. But, there is another."_

"But, you could just take on this job yourselves!" Ivan said desperately. He felt he wasn't the right choice and it bothered him. When he finally realized how rude… and desperate… he sounded, he stopped and said quietly, "I…I'm sorry. It's just that—I… I'm terribly confused. I'm not even sure what to believe anymore."

Suddenly, Ami and Misty gave Ivan a warm smile.

"_We understand your confusion, Mr. Kaffe. Believe me, you are not the only one who reacted this way." _Ami said, half-laughing.

Ivan grinned sheepishly. "Um… so, why is it you're unable to protect Maya… on your… own?"

"_We…we were banished." _Misty said gravely.

Ivan felt a sinking sensation in his stomach again. "Wha…whaaaaaat!?"

Ami hung her head down in dismay. _"It's true. We can't go back to our world anymore. And that also means that we cannot be channeled by a medium or talk to anyone from our world."_

"H-How did this happen?" Ivan demanded, shaking.

"_It's all because of the Guardian." _Ami whispered.

"The Guardian." Ivan repeated. "Can you tell me more about this man?"

"_Very well." _Ami said, nodding. _"But, Raphael Keedo is no man."_

"Raphael Keedo?"

"_The Guardian of the Demons." _Misty said solemnly.

Ivan shuddered. Something about this guy's name made him feel a little scared. "Raphael Keedo…is no **man**? What do you mean?"

"_The Guardian is a monster… a demon… a very powerful demon." _Ami said softly.

Ivan gulped. "A… demon. So… why does a demon got serious issues with Maya? Did she feed him stale burgers or what?"

"_Mr. Kaffe. Allow me to tell you a story." _Misty said, smiling.

"Um…is this going to answer my question?" Ivan said, shifting his eyes nervously.

Misty nodded.

"Okay then. I'm all ears." Ivan replied.

"_Raphael Keedo once fought Ami Fey. Mystic Ami defeated Raphael thousands of years ago."_

"That's quite an old demon." Ivan commented.

"_Yes." _Misty said. _"Raphael has quite a lifeline, you know. After all, he's still alive."_

"I thought you just said Ami Fey had beaten him eons ago." Ivan remarked.

"_That's true. But, the thing is, Mystic Ami's power was not enough to completely get rid of Raphael Keedo forever. So, she decided that the best thing to do was to seal him, lock him up, in a place, a hole, where there's no return."_

Ivan sighed in relief. "But if there's no return in that place where Ami Fey imprisoned Raphael Keedo, then why is Maya in danger because of him?"

"_Ivan." _Misty said seriously. _"The Guardian is more powerful that you can ever imagine. Do not underestimate him."_

"Wha…what are you implying?"

"_The spiritual gate sealing Raphael is slowly breaking apart. During the course of the Hazakura incident, the gate was getting weaker and weaker and there was no telling when those walls will finally collapse. So, I traveled a bit, looking for the gate and getting ready in case an emergency arose."_

"You mean, you don't know where the gate is? Doesn't Ami know?" Ivan asked, frowning.

"_All Mystic Ami remembers is that they fought near a gigantic, violent river. That's it. That's the only lead I have. We don't even know what the name of the river is or where it's located."_

"O-oh…"

"_I was supposed to track down the gate and then make sure that Raphael is sealed in there forever. But then… something… __**unexpected**__… came up."_

"You mean Morgan and Dahlia's plan to kill Maya by making Pearls channel Dahlia Hawthorne?" Ivan suggested.

Misty nodded curtly. _"That's right. I never expected something like that to happen. Diego called me a year before that incident---"_

"Mr. Armando?" Ivan asked, wondering if they were speaking of the same man.

"_Yes. Diego Armando. Ever since Diego was poisoned by Dahlia, he had been thinking up ways on how to get revenge on her. He wanted her to experience the pains that he had gone through."_

"Then he heard Morgan tell Pearls about the plan she and Dahlia had cooked up in the Detention Room… right?" Ivan added.

"_You know a lot of things, don't you, Ivan?" _Misty commented, smiling.

Ivan shrugged then smirked. "I guess."

"_So, where were we?" _Misty said to herself, tapping her chin. _"Oh yes… So, anyway, you are correct, Ivan. He overheard Morgan and Pearls' conversation in the Detention Center, maybe because… well, he is a prosecutor, after all. He has all the access and opportunities with that kind of job. Then, Diego immediately called me and Iris of Hazakura Temple and we met up and… decided to lay low and get ready for a possible assault on Maya…"_

"When exactly did you know that the, er, time was near? Dahlia and Morgan were on the move?" Ivan asked.

"_I don't know exactly but… I think it was sometime in early February. February 6? 7? All I know is that Iris called us immediately when she found out from Sister Bikini that a Maya Fey had just called them to reserve a Special Course in medium training at the Temple and also made reservations for three. She told us that she sensed that Morgan and Dahlia's plan will be happening soon." _Misty said seriously.

"_At around that time, Misty was traveling… looking for the gate sealing the Guardian," _Ami added. _"It was so unexpected… for another problem to arise… when another problem, a bigger one, was on the way already…"_

"The gate was getting weaker by the minute during that time, correct?" Ivan remarked.

"_Yes. We were in a really tight situation then. I really thought we would be able to thwart my sister's hideous plan… with Diego in the Inner Temple to watch over Maya's training… Iris all awake and on the lookout… and me, taking care of the one who will be channeling Dahlia Hawthorne…"_

The memory of that terrible evening flashed back in Ivan's head. "Pearls…" he murmured.

"_Yes. But… I never realized… I never realized for one moment that at the last minute… our plan would come crashing down."_

"Pearls… she didn't go to your room that night, didn't she?" Ivan asked somberly.

"_Yes… I was so worried._" Misty narrated sadly. _"I didn't know where she went… I knew that she had that letter from Morgan's in her possession… she asked me to read it for her that same night, in fact… And then…"_

"_Misty saw that little girl run off to the Inner Temple." _Ami said.

"_I knew that she was worried about Maya… but I also knew that she was going to do what her mother had instructed her. So, I quickly channeled Dahlia before she could do so."_

"But, you didn't have control over your own body." Ivan commented staidly. "Dahlia went and attacked Maya… all the while, thinking that the one channeling her was Pearl Fey."

"_Yes. I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly… I didn't even know when and where… but before I knew it… I… I was dead."_

There was a short pained silence that seemed to echo in that room after that.

Ami nervously cleared her throat.

"I… I'm so sorry," Ivan said quietly.

Misty gave Ivan a heartwarming smile. _"It's okay. Diego, Mia and Mr. Wright still saved everybody in the end."_

Ivan was bowled over. "Diego…**Armando**?! But…but… he was the one who pierced your body with that sword! He was blinded by that desire to kill Dahlia Hawthorne and he… he didn't even realize that the person standing right in front of him was actually a friend! How could he have been among those who have saved everybody in the end?!"

Misty became somewhat teary-eyed. _"At that time… when I was channeling Dahlia Hawthorne… I wasn't myself anymore. I __**was**__ Dahlia and my thoughts were then set on killing Maya. I was no longer Misty Fey. And Diego knew that. That's why he took the risk and did the right thing. He saved Maya. He fulfilled our mission; what we came there to do."_

Ivan was still very perplexed. "The…the right thing??" he sputtered. "Yes, he did save Maya… but… he didn't have to kill you! He… he could've done something else! There's always a way to do things differently without hurting anyone!"

Misty gave Ivan a proud, beaming smile. _"Maybe so… but… what he did was probably the best thing a person could do at that situation. But… maybe… you're still not ready to grasp the deeper meaning yet, so it's okay." _She smiled again, eyes crinkling.

Ivan stared at her, unbelieving. "What?" he said incredulously.

Ami cleared her throat again.

Ivan then shrugged and shook his head. He decided to drop it. "Let's just… forget about what I said. What about Raphael, the Guardian?"

"_Well… if you insist." _Misty said, shrugging. _"About Raphael… well… that night… when I left to look for Pearl… I left Iris a note."_

Ivan knitted his brow, thinking. "A…note? I didn't hear about a note."

"_You're controlling Mr. Wright in that game, aren't you?"_ Misty asked.

Ivan nodded.

"_Maybe Mr. Wright did not ask Iris about me leaving her anything or maybe Iris just didn't tell anybody about it. I explicitly instructed her not to, anyway."_

"That explains it." Ivan exclaimed, nodding politely. "So, what did that note say?"

"_I can't remember exactly but…" _Misty hung her head, thinking. _"But I do know that I told Iris to stay alert at all times and to be careful. I mean… Raphael __**is **__coming, you know. I told her that if anything happens to me, I asked her to… take over for me. In pursuit of Raphael Keedo. To tell Diego about the Guardian." _Misty then gave a miserable sigh._ "But… it seems… she is unable to do that now, with Diego in solitary confinement and all. So, before… before I got banished with Mystic Ami… I wrote Iris another letter."_

"What! You wrote a letter?!" Ivan cried out, baffled. "How are you supposed to write when… when you're a ghost? I mean, you're not solid… are you?" As she said so, Ivan reached out to touch Misty Fey's shoulder. But, her hand just went through her.

Ami and Misty laughed. _"I can become solid if I choose to, Ivan," _Misty said, chuckling.

"Oh. Right." Ivan felt a little stupid. "Why didn't I think of that? So, anyway… what did you say in that second letter?"

"_I told her that Maya is in grave danger and that I will send her somebody to help her deal with the Guardian and in protecting Maya. I said that… that person will come soon… that I will try my best to find someone willing to help us. She… she told me… 'I will be waiting.'"_

Ivan slowly covered his face and ran his hand down it, beginning to make sense of everything. "Y-you mean… that person… who will help deal with the Guardian… you mean…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Ami nodded proudly. _"Yes. You."_

Ivan's mouth hung open and he said, incredulous, "You… were definitely not joking when you said that I was going to protect Maya, were you?"

"_No, we were not. We were very serious."_ Ami said firmly.

"Cripes." Ivan looked back at Misty, going a little pale in the face. "Mystic… Misty. You still haven't told me why Raphael Keedo wants Maya dead. The only theory I've formed out of your story is that he wanted to kill Maya because he wants revenge on Ami Fey for locking him up."

"_My story's not done yet, Mr. Kaffe."_

"Oh. Sorry." Ivan grinned sheepishly. "So, what's the other half all about?"

"_Ivan, there is another gate back home besides the one sealing Raphael."_

"And what's that? Another gate sealing another bad guy? It's not like we have enough trouble already."

"_This one is different." _Ami said really seriously that her voice practically made Ivan get goosebumps at the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Ivan was almost afraid to ask.

"_This gate… it separates the human world from those of the demons. On the other side of it, if you look at it from our side, lives all the terrifying, bloodthirsty demons seeking and hoping to finally inhabit the world on the other side. Hoping… that their only Guardian and Master will finally be able to free them."_ Ami explained grimly.

"That's… that's scary." Ivan said, shaking. "So, let me guess… Raphael was ready to break apart that gate… until Mystic Ami came into the picture."

Misty nodded. _"Correct. Mystic Ami stopped him from unsealing that gate. We really owe everything to her."_

Ami looked at Misty soberly. _"Please don't think so highly of me."_

"_Oh, hush. You did the right thing." _Misty said, beaming. Ami didn't say anything.

"So… what's that gate's connection with Maya?" Ivan said, getting back on topic.

"_You see… the Guardian wants to open up that gate and the first thing he's going to do once he breaks through the gate sealing him… he's going to destroy the walls dividing the humans from the demons and… set his brothers loose." _Misty explained.

"_But…" _Ami interrupted. _"He couldn't. Once he and his brothers will be set free in the human world this time around… he wouldn't stay or even live long enough before he dies or becomes imprisoned again._"

"By who?" Ivan suddenly asked. He racked his mind for somebody as strong as Ami Fey. But who? Pearls?

"_Maya Fey is the only one standing in his way towards full world domination." _Ami Fey revealed.

Ivan was stunned. Maya?? He blurted out, "M…M…Maya?? But… I thought… Pearls…"

Misty elucidated, _"Pearl? Oh yes. I agree. Little Pearl __**is **__a spirit prodigy. But… my Maya is more powerful than you could ever imagine. In fact, she is even greater in spiritual energy than myself and as Mystic Ami always tells me, herself, too."_

"Really?" Ivan was astounded. This was something about Maya that he never knew before.

"_Mr. Kaffe, there's this gene, you see." _Ami abruptly mentioned.

Ivan spun his head to Ami Fey's direction. "Gene?"

"_Yes. It's my DNA; genetic material from myself." _Ami Fey said. _"My DNA holds the huge spiritual energy that I hold right now and it's been passed down to my descendants all these years. To __**all **__my descendants, take note. But… not all of them are able to use that power._"

"Not… all…?" _Why… not?_

"_If their body is too weak to possess such great power… then they cannot wield and use it. But still, the genetic material can still be passed on… until it reaches a medium with a body and will powerful enough to own that vast power."_

"So you're telling me that Maya…?"

"_Maya is that one and only medium who fits the description of a Fey who deserves to inherit and make use of my power. And, that means… Maya __**can **__defeat and lock up Raphael Keedo if in any way he gets loose again."_

"But, if she can do that then… she doesn't need somebody to protect her then. Right?" Ivan theorized.

Ami shook her head. _"Your theory leads me to my next point. Maya can only use that power when she reaches the age of 20. That's the time when her spiritual powers will finally reach full power."_

"But she's still 19, isn't she?"

"_And that leads me to another point."_

How many points does this woman have, Ivan said to himself glumly.

"_Since Mystic Maya is only 19 and she still has months to go before she becomes of age… the Guardian holds most of the advantage here. If Raphael's escape is already so close, then… while Mystic Maya is still weak… she's still highly vulnerable. Raphael can kill her before she can do anything to him. Mr. Kaffe… The walls dividing the humans and the demons are also breaking apart. They only need Raphael to do the last resort and destroy the whole gate. And… Maya is the only one who can lock up Raphael again and seal or reseal the walls of the demons forever once she turns 20."_

Ivan was at loss on what to say. "That's… such a huge responsibility."

Ami nodded. _"Truly. Now you must be wondering…why is it Mystic Misty does not hold my power? She holds little of it, because she can lock up Raphael and strengthen the gate… but she can never ever reseal the walls of the demons. Never. So, to make sure that nobody can stop Raphael from getting rid of Maya, he banished us here, so we won't be able to interfere."_

There was a pause. Ami and Misty gave Ivan burning stares. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" Ivan stammered.

Ami smiled. _"Because Maya is still weak, somebody has to protect her from Raphael and at the same time, deal with and get rid of Raphael before things get out of hand."_

"Oh boy." Ivan slumped and lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. _They're talking about me._

Misty looked crestfallen when she saw Ivan like that and pleaded, _"Please…! We really need your help! We've already traveled your world up and down, left and right, looking for possible sentinels."_

Ivan lifted his head and looked at Misty. "Sentinels?"

"_Yes. Sentinels." _Misty said, nodding. _"That's what you are. A Sentinel. If you agree to protect Maya anyway."_

"Er…" Ivan was again speechless.

"_Honestly, you're not the first one we asked for help. There were so many. But they all turned us down. You are our last hope. Please, Ivan. We're begging you."_

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2 - Final Verdict**

Okay, you guys. I ain't gonna say this again in later chapters, so I'm gonna say it now---please REVIEW! Doesn't matter if you like or don't like, I appreciate comments of all sorts. But please, no flaming. If you're gonna say I didn't write the stuff well, please give some constructive criticism. Oh yeah...I don't update often---it depends on what kind of comments I receive and if I receive any at all---so keep 'em coming! :D

Thanks! Enjoy the story!

P.S. This is the first fanfic I've submitted to this in over three to four years. I'd really appreciate it if you comment so I'd know how much I've improved as a writer over the years.


	3. Chapter 2: Final Verdict

**Chapter 2 – ****Final Verdict**

Ivan gave a sigh. He didn't really know what to say to them. They needed his help and if he refused to protect Maya, their world will collapse and who knows? His might, too. After all, Ami and Misty Fey were able to reach this world. It's not impossible that the demons and the Guardian will be able to do the same. But, still… It's not that he didn't want to help Maya… actually… honestly… he wanted to. But… he didn't know if he could do it. If he could really protect Maya from a powerful demon, that is. I mean, he's just a normal human being, after all. It's not like he's the Peter Petrelli or Hiro Nakamura from Heroes or…or Superman or what. And, what if he couldn't really do anything useful? Maybe with Maya under his supervision, Maya might just get killed and Ivan might make matters even worse than they already are. And, there's also the thing about his father and his cousins and the rest of the people he cares for in this world. What if something happens to him while fighting that demon? They don't even know that Ivan's talking business with two ghosts supposedly from a game.

"_Ivan?" _Misty suddenly said, cutting through Ivan's thoughts.

Ivan sat up and asked, "Say… what if… let's say… umm… I agreed to protect Maya and be her, uh… sentinel. How am I supposed to go against a… a demon? I'm just a normal human being, you know. I'm not a superhero."

"_Well, that's very simple to deal with." _Misty exclaimed joyfully. _"What can you do, Mr. Kaffe?"_

"What **can **I do?" Ivan said, pointing at himself. "You mean what can I do against a demon? I dunno, nothing much, I guess."

"_What skills do you have? Are you… say… a sharpshooter… what?" _Ami suggested.

"Ma'am, I've never held a gun my entire life. I'm only twenty-two, after all. But, well…" Ivan placed a hand on his chin. "I'm a black belter. First dan. But, that's it," he admitted.

Ami smiled. _"Martial arts? Well, that can certainly help. Honestly."_

"But my opponent is a demon! A demon! A black belter can't do much! And I'm not that good in fighting either. I've never fought outside the ring, you know." Ivan argued.

"_We'll give you powers, of course." _Ami said, beaming. _"Is that fine with you?"_

"Oh God." Ivan's mouth hung open. "That's…that's so cool!!"

Misty and Ami laughed, amused. "So, are you finally accepting our offer?" Ami asked.

Ivan was suddenly pushed back to his senses. "Yes—no, wait!"

"_Do you have any other concerns?"_ Misty inquired.

"What about my family? My dad? My cousins? They don't even know about this conversation and my father will become worried sick if I went somewhere else without his knowing! And, hell, he might not even let me go if he knew!" Ivan complained.

"_Well, we can take care of that. Don't worry. They won't even know you're gone." _Ami said, winking.

"Oh. That's great." Ivan said, relieved.

"_What else is bothering you, Mr. Kaffe?" _Ami asked idly.

"Er… nothing else. Just… just let me think for a while… please?" Ivan said, fighting back the urge to lie down, hide under the covers and go to sleep.

"_Very well. Take your time, Mr. Kaffe." _Ami said.

To tell the truth, half of Ivan wanted to accept their offer while the other half wanted to decline. But, something in him said that he couldn't deny the two Feys. After all, he really wanted to repay Maya for everything. She was actually one of the reasons why he felt better about himself. Maya taught him so many good lessons and he would never forget them all. That's why Ivan was disappointed that Maya's only a game character and she doesn't exist. Ivan could never thank or repay her. But, now he knows that Maya **does** exist and…this offer was his chance to do his share in helping Maya and her friends… big time.

Actually, not one part of Ivan said that he shouldn't accept the offer. His brain said yes, his heart agreed, his soul nodded---the decision was unanimous. Ivan was wondering why it seems "half of him" wanted to say no.

Then, bam! It struck him.

He was scared. Of what? The possibility that he might not be able to protect Maya. It wasn't because his father and his loved ones might become worried about him. It's not that he didn't believe a word the two Feys have been telling him. Ivan wanted to be of service to Maya so badly that he wasn't even sure if he can even do the job of… **of being her sentinel.**

But, overall, if you disregard that "other half", he says **yes.**

"I… I've decided."

Ami Fey and Misty Fey gave him a hopeful look.

Ivan's face broke into a wide, cheerful smile and he declared, "Sure, I'll be Maya's Sentinel. What do I do first?" He didn't even know why he agreed; he just… did.

There was a long, awkward silence until Misty and Ami suddenly broke down into tears and started crying all over each other.

Ivan was startled. "Hey, hey! What's wrong? Why are you guys crying waterfalls?"

"_Oh, thank you… thank you so much, Ivan!" _Misty said, happy tears flowing down her face. _"I can't thank you enough!"_

"_We owe you so much, Mr. Kaffe! We were right about you!" _Ami added, sobbing happily.

Ivan flushed. "Oh, well… thanks. But, please stop crying. Let's… just… talk about Maya's safety and my duty, okay?"

They wiped their tears away and smiled. _"Thank you."_

Ivan flushed again and shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"_So then," _Ami said. _"Let's talk about your powers. What kind do you want?"_

Ivan's eyes widened. "Wha…what kind? Are you… are you going to draw out that power from nowhere?"

"_Well, we can and we can also just draw some out of your own spiritual energy!" _Misty said excitedly.

Ivan was taken aback. He didn't expect this and it threw him off balance. "Whaaat?! I have spiritual energy? You have got to be kidding me!"

"_Well, you have. And, quite powerful, too. But, I can't say it can rival mine." _Ami said a little too proudly.

"Oh. Right." Ivan said. "Well, I don't really have any ideas so you can just give me what I need in order to be a good little sentinel to Maya."

"_Are you sure?" _Misty asked.

Ivan nodded, chipper. "Yep!"

"_Okay then."_

There was another pause. Ivan fidgeted awkwardly.

"Umm…" Ivan said. "Aren't you going to, well, give them to me now? The powers, I mean."

"_The transferal of powers will be done during the journey."_ Misty said.

"Okay." Ivan nodded. Then he suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Speaking of the journey to your world, how will you send me there? Will you only be sending my spirit there?"

"_Oh, pshaw." _Ami said, chuckling. _"If we do that, then how are you supposed to fight?"_

"You mean you're going to send the whole me to… to your world??" Ivan gasped.

"_That's right."_

Ivan frowned. "How do you do that? And what about my father?"

"_We've already thought of that." _Misty said cheerfully. _"First thing you should do is lie down on your bed. Then we'll perform the Transmission Ritual, perform the transferal of powers then you'll be there in no time. In your place, we'll create a fake you. Like a clone. The only thing it will do is act like you when you're sleeping and when one of your friends call you, it will answer and act like you do."_

Ivan couldn't help but grin, feeling amazed. "Wow. That's… so cool."

"_Well, this appointment is top-secret, you know."_

"Oh, okay." Ivan said. "Oh yeah, I was wondering what my power package will be like?"

"_Oh, well…" _Ami replied. _"It seems your spiritual power has its own… how would you call it? …uniqueness. Character. Features. We can't really change it so, we'll just release your energy and enhance your ability to sense evil and your fighting skills."_

"Amazing." Ivan simply said. "So, maybe you can brief me on my mission before you send me to your world, yeah?"

Misty nodded. _"Oh yes. I almost forgot that. Well… your mission is, in a nutshell, is to protect Maya Fey at all costs and no matter what happens. Stick to her and make sure nothing bad happens to her. If you can and if you must, confront those threats to her life."_

"And Raphael?"

"_Raphael Keedo will strike at some point. And I'm sure of that. It won't be long before he'll get out of his hole. So, with all the power we'll be giving you, DEFEAT and destroy the Guardian."_

"Whaaaat!? Can I even do that?" It all felt so terrifying, yet… so exciting, too.

"_Yes, you can."_ Misty said.

"Oh wow…"

"_As long as the Guardian is not around, the gate separating the humans and demons will never be opened. Once Maya becomes of age, she can seal that for all of us."_

"Got it, chief."

"_First thing you should do once you get there is to look for Iris Hawthorne. You know who she is and where she lives, I presume?" _

"Yep. Hazakura Temple. In the mountains. Check." Ivan said, grinning.

"_Very good. She can help you. Just tell her who you are and what your role in all this is."_

"The Sentinel? Of Maya Fey?" Ivan quipped.

"_To be more precise, the __**Master's Sentinel.**__After all, Maya is the Master of the Kurain Tradition now, right? Now that I'm gone. Anyway, Iris will be of big help to you. She will help you in any way she can, I promise you that. Tell her everything we discussed and of the Guardian. And remember. Don't tell anyone about your mission and your role in all this except for Iris."_

"Even Maya?" Ivan asked.

Misty nodded. _"Even Maya. You can tell her about this… when the time is right."_

"And when is that… ma'am?"

Misty smiled. _"You will know… in due time."_

"O—okay." Ivan said. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Does Mia know about this? Can I tell her about what we talked about?"

"_Yes, but she doesn't know very much." _Misty disclosed. _"I talked to her before I got banished. You can discuss with her what we talked about, if you want. But, if you're curious, Mia can't really go up against Raphael because she didn't really get to train her power very much ever since she became a lawyer."_

"Yeah, I guess," Ivan agreed. "So, that's it?"

"_Yes. You know most of the people in our world, correct?"_

Ivan nodded in reply. "Yeah, even each of Wright's cases. You can count on me, chief." He chuckled.

"_Are you ready to begin your journey?" _Ami asked, a wide smile on her face.

Ivan nodded excitedly. "Yep! All ready! Should I lie down now?"

Misty raised her hand in alarm. _"Wait! You have to get dressed first!"_

"Dressed? Isn't this…?" He motioned to his clothes.

"_You can't go there and walk in the streets in your pajamas!" _Misty laughed. _"You have to dress appropriately."_

"Okay then." Ivan stood up and walked over to his cabinet. After dressing up in a dark green baseball jacket, jeans and sneakers, he said, grinning, "This okay with you guys?"

Misty nodded, beaming. _"That would do well."_

"Do I have to pack up my stuff, too?"

"_No, it's okay. Iris can supply you with whatever you may need."_

"That reminds me, did Iris just get out of, well, detention, for being an accomplice in your, uh, murder?" Ivan remembered her having a trial after being acquitted of committing murder.

"_Oh, she just got out recently." _Misty answered. _"So, it's no problem. Anything else?"_

Ivan decided to ask everything while he still could. "Where will I arrive when I get there? In Hazakura Temple?"

"_As a matter of fact, we have no idea where the ritual will take you. But, I'm sure it will be somewhere that will be beneficial to you. Maybe near the Temple. But, remember. When you get there, nobody will be able to see you at first. Then you'll slowly materialize and become solid and visible, as if you've never come from a different world."_

"Whoa. Materialize. Okay." Ivan said, dumbfounded. "When will I arrive there? I mean, what year and date is it there already, this time around?"

"_Two months after the Hazakura case. April 3, if I'm not mistaken." _Misty said.

_Two months… that's around the time Phoenix lost his badge,_ Ivan said to himself.

"_Is anything wrong?" _Ami asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry." Ivan said, forcing a grin. _It must've seen through my face. _

"Um, I was wondering…" Ivan said, remembering something. "Can I… Can I tell them something about their future?" Ivan wondered if he could warn Phoenix about the falsified evidence Kristoph Gavin will plant on him during the Zak Gramarye case.

"_Y-you know about the future??" _Misty said, astounded. _"Really?"_

"Yeah. It's all in the games." Ivan replied.

"_That's great… but… as much as possible, don't tell them anything about it. It might cause time paradox or something." _Ami warned.

Ivan gasped. "Y-you mean… those stuff that can destroy the world?"

"_You might say that," _Ami said.

"Oh, well, okay."

"_More questions? Please ask them all now."_

"Well… can you give me more hints on where I can find the Gate sealing both Raphael Keedo and the demons?" Ivan said.

"_Well, the only thing we can tell you is the huge, violent river Mystic Ami saw. That's it. I'm sorry." _Misty said apologetically.

Ivan nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. And another thing… how long will I be gone? I'm sure it will take me ages, so… what about…?"

"_Well, because you need as much time as possible… we altered the time a bit so… thirty minutes here is equivalent to a whole day in our world. So, you have exactly…" _Ami said, counting off the days with her fingers. _"Twenty-eight days in our world to finish everything. Raphael will strike at some point before you leave. Then, once the hour before the 29__th__ day strikes, we will take you back home. So, you'll only be gone for fourteen hours. You wake up at exactly 2 PM, correct? And remember… we can watch and hear you from here. So, technically, you can talk to us but we can't respond back."_

"Awesome…" Ivan mumbled, obviously amazed.

"_So, are you ready now?" _Misty asked.

"Wait, just one last thing!" Ivan hurriedly said.

"_What is it?"_

"Can you tell me what is the only thing that can totally get rid of the Guardian? What is his biggest weakness?"

Ami opened her mouth then stopped to think. Then she said in almost a whisper, _"Potent pure energy."_

"Pure…energy?"

"_Yes, precisely."_

"But… you have that kind of power. Why couldn't you defeat him?" Ivan was baffled.

Ami shook her head sadly. _"My energy… was not pure. It was potent, yes. But not pure."_

"What?"

To Ivan's surprise, Misty said too, "What are you saying, Mystic Ami?" Both of them had no idea what Ami was talking about.

Ami smiled sadly. _"Kaffe. Listen carefully. There are two kinds of energy. Pure and impure. Impure is negative energy. It means that the one drawing out that power was doing it for herself; for her own personal, greedy intentions. And Raphael absolutely adores this energy and it never does any damage to him. Meanwhile, pure energy… is positive energy. It means that the one drawing that kind of power was doing it, using it to kill, for the sake of somebody else; for others and not for herself. She had good intentions for using it to destroy and it was to save somebody else and that also means that she was willing to risk everything, even her own life to use that pure energy."_

"_But, your energy was definitely pure… right?" _Misty said in disbelief.

"_No, it wasn't. Only now that I am dead, it is. You see, when I fought Raphael, I confronted him because I wanted glory and riches."_

"No way…"

"_Yes way, Kaffe. I was selfish. With all the glory I got for developing the Kurain Channeling Technique… it made me arrogant… and fed my ego. I was hungry… for more attention. So, when that demon appeared and ravaged everything, I thought that if I beat this monster, I would get more glory and I'm sure, people would pay me great riches for saving them from this threat. So, I did. But, I didn't get to kill the Guardian. The energy I directed at him was negative and he fed himself off of it. He loved the evil in my energy. I wanted to destroy him for myself and myself only. I didn't care whether or not our battle will put many lives in danger. I was so selfish… So, with all my efforts in vain, I decided to just seal him in a hole where there's no return. Only after that have I realized my mistakes. But, it was too late. I was killed in that battle against Raphael. The __**potent **__negative energy I released was enough to kill me. I couldn't do it. But, it is not yet over for you, Kaffe… and Mystic Maya."_

Ami Fey smiled and shook her head. _"I don't know what your reasons are, why you agreed to help us, but… that's for you think about. I won't ask you to talk of it now. That's for you and your conscience to talk about. Just… don't make the same mistake as I did and destroy Raphael the right way. And please… tell Mystic Maya, too."_

Truth be told, Ivan herself had absolutely zero idea why he agreed to be Maya's Sentinel. It was a huge responsibility… trying to protect somebody else's life while putting yours on the line… but something about that responsibility felt right to him and something in him said that refusing to take it would be wrong and will cause serious regrets. He didn't really know why he said yes, but he was going to go with his first instinct and do it all the same.

There was a long pause and Ivan said seriously, "Don't worry. You can count on me… and Maya."

"_Ivan… I want you to know how truly dangerous this job is… and why the others had turned us down…" _Misty was teary-eyed all over again. _"I was thinking if this really is too much to ask for…"_

Ivan turned to Misty and narrowed his eyes. "Why? I know how dangerous this is but, I'm still doing it. I'm going to be fine once I get back here, right? I won't die or anything?"

Misty took a deep breath. _"Ivan… Kaffe… the reason the others had turned us down… is because of the risk."_

"Risk?"

"_Yes. The __**risk of dying**__ and if that happens, you will never be able to come back home again."_

Ivan kept quiet. He didn't know what to say to that. But still… he felt like doing the job anyway.

"_If you get injuries there, when you come back, you will still have them. With the power we'll be giving you, you will have faster recoveries that most people but… if you die in battle in our world… you __**really **__die. That is the risk."_

There was another one of those pained silences. But this was even worse.

Misty shook her head in despair. _"You're going to take back your words, aren't you? You're going to give up this job now that you know the risk of taking it. You'll turn us down… like everybody else."_

Ami added sadly, _"She's right. We can't force you to take the job… because you're free… to decide for yourself. You can stop and go to sleep now, if you want. We're not stopping you. But, thank you all the same." _She gave a pained smile.

Ivan narrowed his eyes again.

No way was he going to stop now. If nobody will take the job of protecting Maya, who will? If he declines, people will die following his denial. And, it will be all his fault. And of course, it will also be the fault of the rest of those who denied Ami and Misty Fey. Ivan couldn't back out now. He promised to help and he must keep his word. He wasn't the type who gave false promises and false hopes. Ivan pitied the Feys… who were begging him to help them… Maya… who had no idea that her death was imminent… Iris… who was waiting for a savior to fall from the skies and make a difference…

_You've got to be joking if you think I'm gonna give up so easily, _Ivan thought angrily. He's definitely going to take the job and fight till the bitter end. Remember what Phoenix said? **What makes us human is we fight for others. That's the true measure of what human life is worth. **

_I'm going to fight for Maya, and nothing to going to change my mind otherwise!_

"That's stupid."

Misty and Ami looked up in surprise and said in unison, _"W-what?"_

"It's stupid to back out now." Ivan said bluntly. "I said I'm gonna fight for Maya, so I will." He grinned cockily. "It was my decision to become Maya's sentinel and I agreed because I wanted to, **not** because I was asked to."

Misty and Ami Fey just started crying tears of joy.

Ivan grinned confidently. "So let's just stop wasting our time crying. My master is waiting for me." He smirked.

Ami wiped her tears and said, _"I knew… I knew we were right about you."_

"_We knew you were different." _Misty added.

"Er, uh… thanks." Ivan said awkwardly. "So, are you sure it's possible to send me there? I mean, if you two couldn't…"

Misty winked. _"Nobody said anything about not being able to send somebody back there."_

Ivan laughed. "I guess you're right."

Ami then floated near Ivan and asked, smiling widely, _"Are you ready? We can start the ritual now."_

Ivan gave her a thumbs-up. "Sure thing."

He laid down and set himself right on the middle of the bed. Ivan lifted his head a bit and asked, "Then what?"

"_Just close your eyes." _Misty said soothingly.

Ami went next to Misty and said, _"Just stay calm. The ride might be a little bit rough for you."_

Ivan shivered a bit then said, "Sure."

Misty smiled at Ivan and said, _"Thank you so much once again, Mr. Kaffe, and make yourself at home in our world."_

"_Kaffe… don't make the same mistake as I did." _Ami reminded him.

Ivan nodded, a determined look plastered on his face. "You got it. I'll be sure to tell that to Maya, Mystic… Ami." He grinned widely.

"_Thank you, Kaffe. You have my deepest gratitude." _Ami said, beaming.

Ivan nodded in understanding. "It's no problem. Trust me," he said. "And, yeah, thanks so much for the opportunity. I've been waiting for this for so long." _For a month, you mean._

They nodded.

Ivan did the same and said, "Let's get this party started."

He laid back his head, trying to be calm and relaxed. Ivan took a deep breath then closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, he sensed the lights being turned off and heard Ami and Misty Fey's voices chanting some sort of strange incantation. The beat echoed repeatedly in Ivan's eardrums. He felt a little impatient, _what was happening? _

All of a sudden, to Ivan's shock, the solid bed he was lying on suddenly vanished into thin air and Ivan felt himself falling through an eternal pit of darkness.

"Agggghhh!!!" Ivan screamed. He looked for Ami and Misty but they were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, guys! I know you said it would be a rough ride, but you never said it would be this bad!"

Suddenly, he felt a little nauseous. "Ughh… I think I'm going to be sick…"

_**Kaffe! **_

Ivan heard Ami Fey's voice echo loudly inside the dark pit.

"What??" Ivan shouted back. He instinctively looked down and saw a faint spark of light just below. "Hey! I'm almost there!"

_**We have a problem!**_

"What?! A problem…! What are you---"

_**It seems the spiritual power in you refuses to be released. All you have right now is the enhanced fighting skills and senses we gave you.**_

"Now you're telling me!!" Ivan yelled. "Now, how am I supposed to fight that demon??"

_**But, don't worry! Your powers will be released—I don't know, when the time comes, I suppose.**_

"You **suppose**??"

_**I'm sorry, but we really can't release it. It's all up to you, Kaffe! You can unlock that power! Think—remember what I told you!**_

"What you **told **me?"

_**About pure and impure energy! Just think---**_

"What???" Ivan was losing connection with Ami. "What are you talking about? Pure energy? What about it??"

_**Believe in yourself… in Mystic Maya… and your mission…**_

Ivan was getting closer to his destination. "What??" he shouted. "What are you saying??"

_**Ask Iris---**_

"Iris??"

But all of a sudden, Ami's voice trailed off and Ivan felt himself fall onto solid ground.

"_What happened?" _Misty asked Ami, worried.

Ami swallowed. _"He got there safely."_

"_But what about his powers?? He'll get killed without them! Let's get him back!" _Misty said, panicking.

Ami shook her head. _"No, we don't need to do that, Mystic Misty."_

"_What! Have you gone out of your mind, Mystic Ami??" _Misty screamed.

"_Ivan Kaffe is just like Mystic Maya."_

"_What…?"_

"_He is a powerful young man." _Ami said, smiling. _"That power in him… it's tremendous! It's a different kind of spiritual energy… and it's powerful enough to kill Raphael in one hit."_

"_Of pure energy, I assume?"_

"_Yes. It should be pure, of course. That's why I reminded him of pure and impure energy. But, I was cut off when he finally reached his destination so, I didn't get to explain very much. But I told him to ask Iris for help."_

Misty nodded, trying to believe Ami's words. _"Are you sure that his power will be unlocked in time?"_

"_Yes, I'm very sure. Although I'm not really sure how it can be unlocked. It could through a burst of anger and emotions or just simply thinking and focusing your energy towards one goal. I don't really know how his power works. It's an extraordinary kind, you know."_

Misty shrugged her shoulders. _"I hope you're right." _She motioned to the empty bed. _"Let's just create that clone of his."_

"_Very well then." _Ami said and they both muttered a few incantations and did a few weird hand gestures and suddenly, out of the blue, an Ivan Kaffe appeared on the bed, snoring loudly.

Misty laughed. _"I must admit, that is a very good copy of Ivan."_

"_Of course," _Ami said, chuckling.

"_Well then, I'll go invisible again and keep watch over the boy's father and relatives. I'll warn you if somebody's going in." _Ami continued.

"_Understood, Mystic Ami." _Misty said, saluting Ami.

Ami Fey then went through the door and left Misty in Ivan's room.

Smiling widely, Misty looked down at the fake Ivan.

"_Mr. Kaffe… I never thought the ritual would take you that close to my daughter… It seems… you really are the perfect Sentinel…"_

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 - Rough Landing down Memory Lane**


	4. Chapter 3: Rough Landing

**Chapter 3 – ****Rough Landing down Memory Lane**

**April 3, 5:32 PM**

**Moe's Burger Shack**

"Wh…where am I?" was the first thing Ivan said after being propelled hard to the ground from a pit right above him (which at this point, seemed not to exist anymore).

Still feeling a little nauseous and now somewhat groggy, Ivan clumsily stood up and when he did, **bam!** He hit his head against the bottom of a table.

"Ouch!" Ivan said loudly and he staggered backwards and slipped… and inelegantly fell on his butt.

"W-who's there?" another voice suddenly said, sounding a little surprised. It seems somebody was there with Ivan when he arrived and… this person heard Ivan's little yelp of pain.

_Don't mind me. I'm just minding my own business, that's all. _Ivan blinked hard twice and slowly opened his eyes. "Ughh…"

"Oh well. I guess that was just my imagination," the same voice said, sounding bored.

A different voice responded to the other, saying sternly, "You're just eating too much, Maya."

"Nick, you are so mean!" the female voice said stubbornly. "Can we order one more set—to go?"

The male voice groaned. "You're still hungry??"

"Aw, come on, Nick! Please?"

Meanwhile, just sitting on the floor a few meters from them, was a tall, twenty-two-year-old young man with light, chestnut brown hair, going by the name of Ivan Kaffe.

Ivan rubbed his scalp, trying to ward off the pain on the top part of his head that, according to Ivan, that _stupid _table caused. "Youch…"

_Who were those people? And why does it feel as if I know who they are? _Ivan thought, trying to clear his vision. It was still a little bit blurry… after all, he just arrived to this strange, new world. Even if things were a little fuzzy, Ivan knew that he had just crash landed inside a joint. And by what those two people were talking

about earlier, he had just crashed into a burger joint.

"Hey, Maya, I'm just going to head over to the bathroom to, um…"

"You going to pee, Nick?"

"Ack!" The male voice sounded embarrassed. Ivan figured he must be as red as a beetroot now. "Maya!! Don't say that out loud! It's embarrassing!"

"What? You mean the word 'pee'?"

"Gak! N…never mind."

Ivan heard somebody getting off a chair, shuffled footsteps and a door opening then closing.

_I wonder if I'm already visible at this point… _Ivan said to himself. His vision was getting clearer, thank goodness. He was feeling sort of lightheaded and he found it hard to stand up.

After a few seconds, his eyesight was getting a whole lot better. Ivan then tried again to stand up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ivan staggered back upon hearing that terrified scream. Then at the exact same moment that scream pierced the air, he sensed something… it felt as if he experienced an instant migraine… it was something evil… And his head was pounding… as if… as if it was warning him about something bad… something evil. "Hey! What was that? **Who **screamed?"

"Maya?? Are you okay?" the same male voice from before called out from the toilet.

_M…M…Maya…? _Ivan had been here for more than five minutes already and he didn't even realize that the very person he swore to protect was already right in front of him. But, it was too good to be true… or was it?

"I'm fine, Nick… I think," the female voice replied, apparently shaken.

A second later, Ivan's eyesight became fine again… his five senses were back in business. He felt as if he can hear, see and smell everything around him—from the buzzing of a fly and the crunching of meat. His "enhanced" senses were operating ever so **perfectly**. And **that's** when he saw the reason why somebody screamed and who was it who made Ivan's ears ring so painfully with that one high-pitched shriek.

He looked up and—"Oh…God." Ivan felt his sweat turn cold.

"M…Maya…" he found himself saying blankly. It was a shock… to see her… and… and to see her **real**! As real as can be! Ivan's mouth hung open dumbly.

And, to think, she looked like how Ivan imagined her to be: bubbly, a little bit childish and air-headed (or maybe not a little bit), naïve but so full of life.

However, something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hands up, missy." A man in a beanie and a mask walked up right next to Maya and just in front of Ivan. He looked like some sort of modern bandito.

Maya didn't even look at the man. She just went on munching a nice, juicy burger, looking very busy.

The man was pretty impatient. "Didn't you hear me, girlie?! I said HANDS UP!" he said angrily.

Maya frowned and stuck out her tongue at the man. "I told you! You can't have my burger! Nick bought it for me!"

"Grrr… I don't… want your burger…" the man murmured furiously under his breath.

"First you scare me then you try to take away my burger… Buy your own burger, mister! You can't take my burgers alive!" Maya said to the man, obviously annoyed.

_It's not even alive._ Ivan thought, sweat-dropping.

"I don't want no burger, missy!" the man growled. "I need money! Money!"

"Well, I don't have any!" Maya shot back.

Ivan just watched them talk, unable to make a move.

"Oh, really?" The man suddenly pulled out a knife from his belt. "Does **this** change things?" He pushed the knife's blade closer to Maya.

Maya's eyes suddenly widened and she stopped chewing all of a sudden… and then quickly swallowed the burger meat she was chewing. "Um… I guess that changes things…" she said, smiling uncomfortably .

"Then, cough up! I need dough! Hurry!" the man shouted.

"But…but…I told you! I don't have any! Somebody else bought me my burgers!" Maya said, trying to be convincing.

"Grrrrrr…" The man stepped forward and when he did, his foot accidentally hit Ivan's knee.

"Argh—son of a—!" Ivan yelped and he quickly got up.

Maya jumped in surprise when she heard Ivan yell in pain and looked straight to where Ivan was standing.

"H-huh? Who was that?" she stammered.

That blow to the knee snapped Ivan back to reality. He quickly turned his attention to the mugger and he said to himself, "Crap…! I don't believe it. I just got here and I already have myself a job to do. My head's killing me, my arms feel sore---can things get any worse?"

The man raised his knife and suddenly Maya screamed, "Niiiiiiiick!!"

Maya's companion who was in the bathroom quickly heard his friend's cry for help and shouted back, "Maya!!" and ran out of the bathroom.

But Ivan was faster than Nick. He darted towards the man and placed his arms below the man's armpits and grappled him from behind, stopping the knife from plunging into its victim.

Maya, who was terrified and had her eyes closed, slowly opened both eyes and was shocked to see… **a faint shadow of a person** holding back the mugger.

"W-what?" she stuttered, shaken. _Is it… is it a ghost? _was what Maya thought.

"Uh…urgh…" Ivan exerted all his energy into both his arms so as to be able to hold the man back and away from Maya, whatever happens.

The Nick guy suddenly appeared next to Maya and stared at Ivan and the mugger, evidently freaked out by an invisible something that was stopping our assailant from attacking. Instead of asking if his assistant was hurt in any way, he asked her instead, "What… what's holding that guy back?"

"I… I don't know." Maya admitted, apparently clueless.

Suddenly, the man panicked and flailed his arms around, trying to get loose.

"Agh! What the hell is going on here!?" the guy shrieked.

Ivan struggled, trying to hold back the guy. "Dammit, hold still, will you!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, Ivan yelled in pain. The man managed to crash his elbow into Ivan's face and Ivan let go and reeled, obviously in agony.

"Ow…ow…ow…my nose…" Ivan mumbled, wincing. He touched his face warily and thankfully, it seemed the man didn't manage to hit a sensitive part of his nose so, there was no bleeding.

At that exact moment Ivan got hit and tottered backwards and into the open, Maya gasped and Nick's eyes widened in surprise.

Ivan became totally visible. And by the looks of it, he was also solid by now.

"N…Nick… there's somebody there…" Maya's voice shook. " I… I swear… he wasn't there before…"

Nick didn't say a thing. He was in so much shock. He had never been this shocked again ever since he first saw Maya channel a spirit.

"Hey, chump!" Ivan called out to the man from behind.

"Huh?" The man wheeled around and the instant he faced his challenger, Ivan spun around and made a back kick, striking the man around the side of the neck.

The mugger jerked his head to one side, moaned and fell to the floor.

"Sucker." Ivan said under his breath.

"………………"

Ivan then looked up and saw Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright, staring straight at him and looking as stunned as hell.

Ivan suddenly realized that he was now very much visible and that his own "client" and her lawyer friend had just seen him in action. He was at loss for words and didn't know what to say at first.

Maya opened her mouth to say something, but Ivan quickly cut her off.

"Oh, uh… sorry 'bout that. I got a little carried away, I suppose. Ah…hahaha… But still... I guess I was just at the right place and at the right time, huh?" Ivan said, laughing a little too jovially that it sounded somewhat fake already. He was winging everything, trying to break the ice and dampen their shock. And, all he wanted was to get out of there as fast as possible. This was definitely not part of the plan and Ivan didn't expect to be doing his job and meeting the famous duo Mystic Maya and Mr. Wright this early.

"You okay, Mystic Maya?" He motioned to Maya, not even realizing that he had just called Maya, "Mystic Maya", which of course, made him even more suspicious.

Maya, firstly, looked at Ivan strangely then nodded blankly, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

Ivan quickly looked to Phoenix. "So, uh—sir, um, Mr. Wright—just please do me a favor and tell the owner of this joint that we nailed ourselves a mugger, okay? Or you can tell Gumshoe directly if you want. This guy's bad news." Ivan apparently was getting carried away and didn't know what he was saying. He didn't realize that he was actually giving himself away.

"Oh, uh, sure," Phoenix said, forcing a grin and fighting the urge to shout, "Who the hell are you?!"

Ivan then gave them a forced smile and said, "So, uh, I have to get going—bye!" and he quickly ran for the door.

Maya hurriedly jumped off her seat and ran after Ivan. "Wait—!" she called.

Ivan was halfway through the door when she yelled. Ivan stopped and looked back at Maya uncomfortably.

Maya stopped on her tracks and stared at Ivan. "Um, thanks," Maya said sheepishly.

Ivan shrugged, grinning cheerfully. "Don't mention it. Just…be careful next time, okay?" He nodded his head and said seriously, "We'll meet again." And he left.

"**Who** was that?" Phoenix Wright asked his assistant, dumbfounded.

Maya shrugged, trying to think. "I dunno. That was one strange guy."

"Yeah." Phoenix agreed. "You can say that again."

"That was one strange guy." Maya repeated.

Phoenix groaned. "No, I meant—never mind."

"You told me to say it again!" Maya pouted.

Phoenix heard himself groan again.

Maya sat back on her chair. "Still… I wonder who that guy was? He just appeared out of nowhere…"

Phoenix nodded, thinking. "Yeah. And he looked pretty lost, too. I wonder if he's new in town?"

Maya shrugged. "Probably. I haven't seen him around before. Have you, Nick?"

Phoenix shook his head. "It's just weird that he knows who I am, who you are, and heck, even Gumshoe… It's as if… he's met us before… but… we haven't."

Maya nodded. "Hmm… yeah… he even called me 'Mystic Maya' so that means he knows I'm from Kurain…"

After a while, Maya heard the mugger stir so she said, "Well, we'll worry about him later. Nick, you take care of that punk."

Phoenix backed off and said incredulously, "Whaaaat?? Why me?"

"Well, you're the man here… or are you?" Maya teased, grinning mischievously. It made Phoenix sweat-drop. "You didn't even come to my rescue when I screamed—another guy even beat you to it!"

Phoenix argued, "He was just faster than me and a lot closer to you!"

Maya stuck out her tongue. "But he still beat you!"

Phoenix groaned. "Agh. Fine."

"You'll take out the trash?"

"Trash? Harsh, Maya, you're too harsh."

Maya grinned childishly. "Record a video of yourself while you're arguing in court and we'll see who's harsh."

Phoenix felt himself being beaten to a pulp once again by a girl years younger than him. But, the weird thing was, Maya's smart aleck comments never bothered Phoenix nor did their frequent going to burger joints and Samurai (Steel, Bugaboo or Nickel) or Pink Princess movie theaters. Something about it just felt so… natural and truth be told, Phoenix enjoyed doing all those stuff with Maya. Maybe that's why he risked everything and staked everything on the line these past three years just to make sure she's safe.

"Maya, you better call Detective Gumshoe and tell him we've got a criminal here," Phoenix instructed and tossed Maya his cellphone.

Maya caught it and said, grinning cockily, "Nick. I have my own phone, thank you."

Phoenix sweat-dropped, feeling a little stupid. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

Maya shook her head, feigning disappointment. Then, she suddenly shouted cheerfully, "Catch, Nick!" and she tossed Phoenix's cellphone towards him.

Phoenix immediately panicked. He staggered and made for his phone. "H-hey! Don't throw my phone just like that!"

**April 3, 5:45 PM**

**Main Road**

**BLARE!  
**

"S-sorry, sir!" Ivan said, embarrassed, running out of the car's way.

"Watch where you're going, pal, or else you'll get run down!" a big man wearing a green trench coat shouted gruffly. He pulled over next to Ivan, who was standing and shaking on the side of the road.

"Y-yeah, I'm really sorry." Ivan said again, trying to sound even more apologetic. He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at this man. _Crap, it's Gumshoe._

"You're lucky I'm the one who almost run you down! Or else you really would have been run down, pal!" Gumshoe said, grinning awkwardly.

"Thanks… I think." Ivan said, forcing a grin.

"You're welcome, pal! Now go home like a nice little kid, okey-dokey? It's getting dark, you know." and Gumshoe drove off.

Ivan frowned. _Kid?_ _Gumshoe thinks I still look like a kid. Terrific. Just great._

**April 3, 5:48 PM**

**Main Road**

**Paul Shark: Men's Clothing Store**

Ivan walked away and stopped just in front of a men's clothing store. He rested his back on the glass and thought on what to do first. After all, he had no friends here yet and he had nowhere to go. _What did Ami and Misty Fey tell me?_

He racked his mind, searching his brain for the file containing "The First Thing to Do once I get to the PW world".

Ivan suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah…yeah! I remember! Iris! I gotta find Iris! She's in Hazakura Temple, right? Yeah, she is." He was talking to himself… but who else could he talk to at this moment? Who else could he argue with, now that he's alone in a whole new world all by his lonesome?

Ivan stepped away from the glass and said to himself, "As I remember it, that Temple's located in the mountains. But, don't tell me I'm going to have to hike! I mean, it's nearing dusk! Maybe there's an easier way to get to that place… gotta ask somebody… but who?"

Unexpectedly, Ivan heard the soft tinkling of a bell and the creaking of a door, specifically, the front door of the men's clothing store Ivan was standing in front of. He saw a grayish-haired man (who still looked quite young for a gray-haired man, by the way) wearing this medieval style maroon jacket with a shirt inside it that looked as if it's bombarded with ruffles. Actually…it is bombarded by ruffles.

_Well, I don't know who else to ask. I'd better try my luck with this guy. _Ivan quickly made for the man, and called, "Hey, wait up! Sir! You with the maroon jacket!"

The man apparently didn't hear him. Or he just ignored him. Well, that would be just rude.

Ivan suddenly shouted, without thinking twice, "HOLD IT!" and pointed a finger at the man.

With that, the man stopped and turned back. He looked at Ivan, confused.

"Was that you… little boy?" the man asked slowly. "_I thought I just heard Wright scream at me," _he thought.

_Little…boy?! Why does everybody still think I'm a little kid? I'm already twenty-two, dammit!_

"Yessir, that was me." Ivan said, all business.

The man walked over to Ivan awkwardly and asked, "What is it?"

"Uh, well…"

The man crossed his arms and repeatedly tapped his right foot impatiently. "If you want to say something, kindly say it now. I don't have all day, little boy."

Ivan stared at this guy and felt as if he knew him from somewhere. But, he just couldn't put a finger on it. "Er… um, do you know the way to Hazakura Temple? I'm kind of… lost."

_Hazakura… Temple…? _The man looked at Ivan, a little stunned. "Hazakura Temple? Why do you want to do go there?" he asked curiously.

Ivan was a little taken aback, but he didn't show it. It seemed as if this man could see through him. "I have a friend there. I'm going to visit, but it's my first time to go."

"Who is this friend of yours? Sister Bikini?"

_Bikini? Oh… the older woman with Iris. _Ivan shook his head. "Nope. The other nun… Sister Iris. She's, um, a friend of the family." Ivan tried to force a smile.

"Oh, very well," the man said, obviously still suspicious, but decided to let it go.

_This man is asking way too many questions. What, does he know about the Hazakura incident? If he does, then why don't I recognize him? _

Ivan produced his widest and most exhilarated smile and said, "You do know where it's located, don't you, sir?"

The man narrowed his eyes. He frowned then nodded briskly.

"So, um, can you please show me the way?" Ivan asked hopefully.

At first, the man hesitated. Then, he shook his head and said, "You can take the bus to the Temple. The bus is numbered 12. The stop is just around that corner. (pointing to his right) You can't miss it. It's the only bus leaving for Hazakura Temple."

"Urk." Ivan bit his lip, a little frustrated. _Crap. Where am supposed to get the money for that? _

"Pardon, but what is the matter?" the man bent down and asked politely. It seems he had noticed the look of dismay painted all over Ivan's already dismayed face.

"Oh, uh, you see, I…I…um, I'm, well, broke." Ivan spluttered, his words slurring.

The man stood up straight. "Oh" was all the came out of his mouth.

_Dammit, there must be another way to get there. I doubt this guy will lend a complete stranger like me a few coins for this._

Ivan swallowed and asked, "Um, sir. Is there any other way to get there besides taking a bus?"

The man nodded, frowning. "Actually, there are."

_Are?_ Ivan's smile faltered just a little.

"You can either hike all the way up there—it's up in the mountains, little boy, so I doubt you'll like this option. –Or… you can take a shortcut through the Dimwood Trails—it's just two blocks away. You can reach the Temple, I think, in half an hour or even less."

Ivan grinned, feeling relieved. "Oh, thank God. I thought I was going to have to hike all night."

The man looked as if trying to smile in a comforting sort of way but just ended up looking all awkward and his mouth formed a strange loopy smile. Ivan smirked.

"But."

Ivan looked up at the man and expressed a look of confusion. "But what…sir?"

"It's nearing dark, little boy," the man said in a mighty tone. "You will be trekking a dark trail in the woods. There are very few lamp posts there. Maybe you should just go home to your mother and father and do this tomorrow morning when it's all bright and sunny, to be safe."

_U-urk…!_ That had definitely hit a nerve. _Why do people keep treating me like a little kid? I mean, jeez! Come on! It's not like I'm seven. What this guy is doing is practically a huge insult to a twenty-two-year-old guy!_

"S-sir… you don't understand," Ivan said, his voice shaking. He was fighting the biggest urge to scream at the top of his lungs about what is it about him that was so childlike. _If this guy calls me little boy one more time, I swear I'll scream like a madman and then if he tries to silence me, I'll punch him in the nose. _

"Pardon me?" the man bent down again, trying to decipher Ivan's somewhat slurring speech due to his restrained irritation.

"I…I have to get there right now. Really." Ivan said in his strongest and most commanding tone. "They…they're expecting me tonight…and…and…if I don't show up…they'll be very disappointed."

Ivan was winging everything; bluffing. He hoped the man wouldn't see through his lies… but hell. So what, if he does? This was none of his business. "Sister Iris just got out of the state penitentiary just recently, so…well…a friend has to come by and say welcome back, y'know."

There was a slightly awkward pause after that… with Ivan sporting his biggest hopeful smile.

The man frowned a little, seemingly curious. Then he shrugged, "Um…sure. If you really want to get there now, then it's your choice."

Ivan slumped back, grinning and sighing in relief. "Oh, thanks!"

There was actually no need for Ivan to convince the man concerning his intentions of going to Hazakura Temple, but something in him just wanted him to do just that.

"It was no problem," the man said, fixing his collar and nodding curtly.

"Thank you," Ivan repeated and ran off like a flying bullet.

_Wait. Wait a second._

Ivan abruptly came to a halt and looked back at the man, his eyes narrowing.

To his surprise, the man had also stopped walking and looked back at him.

_Isn't that… Edgeworth?_

Ivan cocked his head to one side and smirked. _No wonder he was so suspicious of me. And punching him in face was definitely a bad idea._

Ivan grinned cockily and then continued on his way.

"Strange." Edgeworth said to himself. "That was a very strange boy." His mouth contorted into a frown. "I've never seen him before but he just seemed… curious. There's definitely something questionable about his visit to the Hazakura Temple and his 'friendship' with Iris. Or maybe I'm just speculating on this too much?"

Suddenly, he stopped walking and blinked twice.

All of a sudden, Edgeworth's face changed from wonder to frustration and he clawed at his face, crossed.

"Dammit, I'm starting to sound like Wright!"

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4 - Screw you and your cocoa, Bikini!**


	5. Chapter 4: Screw you, Bikini!

**Chapter 4 – ****Screw you and your cocoa, Bikini!**

**April 3, 6:01 PM**

**Dimwood Trails**

**Gourd Woods**

Ivan's footsteps made an ominous sound as he trudged through a wet, muddy trail in Gourd Woods. The darkness made Ivan somewhat uncomfortable—he never liked the dark anyway. But, he had to pass through this trail—or else risk hiking all night. He had to remember that he only has 28 days to finish his job. Each second is precious. And he needed all the seconds he can get.

It had only been about seven minutes since he had left Edgeworth in the street, wondering who this strange lad was.

As Ivan walked, he frequently gazed up in the sky, trying to beat the setting of the sun. He didn't want to stay there during the dark. Edgeworth was, in a way, right. It was indeed scary here and Ivan would've left anytime—if not for his determination and desire to help Maya.

Ivan was no coward; he just hated the dark, that's all. It had something to do with a traumatizing past experience during his childhood days, but he didn't really want to remember that, especially now.

_This 'short' walk is taking forever! I thought Edgeworth said it would take only thirty minutes or even less?_ As he walked, he noticed that the soil he was stepping on was changing—from coffee brown to snowy white. All of a sudden, it felt… cold. No, that was an understatement. It was **freezing**.

Ivan felt snowflakes fall on his skin and the trees' colors were also transforming. One second it was green, now it was spotless white and covered with snow.

A little tired and cold, Ivan pushed himself to walk further. _Just a few steps more… _He glimpsed a huge, old structure in the distance. It wasn't very far—in fact, it was rather close to his position. _That must be the Temple. _

**April 3, 6:17 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Main Gate**

He stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets and approached the Hazakura Temple gate. It was open, so Ivan easily slipped inside.

"There's the front door," Ivan mumbled and drew near it. He lifted a shaking hand to the door's surface and knocked twice.

"It didn't even make a sound," Ivan said. "This door must be made of really thick and strong material—which is, unfortunately, bad news for me."

He knocked a little more, but still nobody was coming to open it.

Ivan tried his luck on shouting. "Hello? Anybody home?"

**AFTER AN HOUR**

**April 3, 7:22 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Main Gate**

"H-H-H-H-H-Hello? I-I-I-I-I-Is anybody h-h-home?" Ivan stammered, shivering violently. "P-P-P-P-Please answer t-t-t-the d-d-door… I-I-I-It's f-f-freezing…"

Ivan balled his hands into fists and stuffed them deep into his jacket pockets. _W-w-when will they open the door??_ The sun had already set and it was already dark and… it was freezing… below zero. Ivan heard his teeth chatter in the cold and he had half a mind to turn back. But, where will he turn back to? He was practically homeless here. He needed Iris really, really badly this time. Ivan needed to see her, right now—or else risk dying in the cold.

As luck would have it, the door suddenly let out a small creak as if somebody was trying to open it. "Huh?" Ivan looked up at the door. All of a sudden, it flew open and whacked Ivan. He was tossed backwards and landed on his back, lying sprawled and groaning in pain on the snow. The blow felt like a hit and run or maybe even worse—although…it's not as if Ivan had experienced being a victim of a hit and run before.

"Oh my!" Ivan heard a voice cry out. He was groggy and dizzy and saw a silhouette sit next to him. "Did I hit you?"

Ivan groaned. "Oh, I am so sorry, dear!" the voice said, sounding flustered.

It sounded like a woman's voice—a little excited sounding, but it was definitely not a young woman's.

"Oh, let me help you," the woman said and placed a short chubby arm around Ivan's shoulders and helped him stand up. (While saying, "Ooh! My back!) "I didn't realize somebody was standing outside the door and—oh dear!" She stared at Ivan's blue (literally) face. "You're frozen, you poor dear! How long had you been standing here?"

_Jesus. An hour? _Ivan was too frozen and pained to say anything, so he just groaned again.

"Oh, dear! You sound terrible!" the woman squeaked. "Let me get you inside… and I'll make you a nice cup of cocoa. Don't you worry! Sister Bikini will take good care of you! Ho ho ho he he he ha ha ha!" And she pulled open the door and they both went inside.

**April 3, 7:23 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Main Hall**

_This is definitely not Iris. _"Sister…Bikini?" Ivan croaked hoarsely.

"Oh, I had been wondering for a while now… did you come for a training course?" Sister Bikini suddenly asked. "Although I don't remember any reservations for the weekends…what's your name, dearie?"

Ivan replied huskily, "I-Ivan… Kaffe."

"Ivan Kaffe? I've never heard of somebody with your name booking a course…" Bikini said, leading Ivan to the Main Hall.

"Sorry but… I'm not here for spiritual training." Ivan said throatily, but politely. "I'm not a medium. I…I'm looking for Sister Iris."

Bikini looked as if a lightbulb had just sparked in her head. "Iris?" she said in wonder. "Really? Are you maybe…her new boyfriend?"

Ivan gaped at her in alarm. "What?? What are you—of course not!" _I'm years younger than her, lady! Only a few years maybe, but still!_

Sister Bikini suppressed her laughter and then asked, "Oh well. Are you a friend of hers then?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Um…yeah. In a way, I guess."

"Oh… she invited you, didn't she?" Bikini suggested excitedly. "Is there going to be a party I don't know about? Ha ha ha ho ho ho!"

Ivan quickly shook his head. "Ah, no, no!" he said, half-laughing. "She didn't tell me to come here actually… I just… came."

Bikini stared at Ivan curiously. "Is it because you're her new boyfriend?"

Ivan's jaw literally dropped. "What?" Then, he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "No!"

Sister Bikini laughed. _Damn. I just hate the way she's messing with my head. _

"I was joking. Is it because she just got out of detention?"

Ivan blinked. "Uh, yeah. Of course. I haven't seen her for a long time." _Got to play along. _

Bikini beamed at Ivan, delighted. "What a nice boyfriend you are!"

Ivan gritted his teeth, trying to keep from shouting. "No offense, Sister, but can you please…stop calling me her boyfriend?"

"But, aren't you?" Sister Bikini asked, feigning confusion.

"No…I'm not," Ivan said in a firm voice.

Shrugging, Bikini just said instead, "Then…what a nice **friend **you are!"

"Oh, uh…yeah. Thanks." Ivan said awkwardly, and in relief. "That and uh, something else."

"And what's that, dear?" Bikini asked, beckoning Ivan to sit down on a cushion by the table in the Main Hall.

"Oh, um…just…something." Ivan couldn't tell Bikini about the mission. Misty Fey strictly instructed him to disclose everything he knows to Iris only and only her. Oh, and yeah, probably Mia, too. "I-uh, well, I…I really need to see her."

"Well, if you really want to see dear Iris so badly…" Bikini said, looking cheerful (not to mention giving Ivan a sly look), "Then alright! But in the meantime, you just sit down here by the table while I make you a nice, hot cup of cocoa…" She said this while getting a thick blue shawl from under the table and wrapping it around Ivan's shoulders.

Ivan gave Bikini a grateful smile. "Oh, thanks. I really appreciate this."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, dear. He he he ho ho ho!" Bikini replied, beaming, and took off to the kitchen.

Taking the chance to breathe and think while Sister Bikini went to make him hot cocoa, Ivan took a look around the Main Hall.

"This place…it really is… beautiful," he said under his breath. Ivan didn't want to stand up—he was too cold, too beaten, to do so. After all, ever since he got here, he had to save Maya from getting "stabbed" and "robbed" by a mugger and ended up getting hit in the nose and the knee. Both hurt terribly. Then, he almost got run over by Gumshoe's useless excuse of a car and put under pressure by Miles Edgeworth. Then, after that, he had to go through a grueling journey past a dark trail in the woods. And, last but not the least, Ivan spent an hour standing frozen in front of Hazakura Temple's front door, knocking the door silly until Bikini opened it and whacked him painfully hard and thrown him to the ground.

Ivan pulled the shawl over his head, shivering. He wondered what to say to Iris the first time they meet in person. It would be awkward, definitely. After all, they've never been formally introduced before and Iris herself has no idea who Ivan Kaffe was. Maybe he could crack a joke first and then introduce himself later. That might clear the tension.

Ivan also remembered Misty and Ami Fey saying that Iris had been waiting for a sentinel ever since Misty died and that all he needs to tell Iris to make her believe that he was indeed here to protect Maya was to introduce himself as the Master's Sentinel. And speaking of sentinels, Ivan wondered why the guardian of Maya Fey was supposed to be called a 'sentinel'. Aren't sentinels—robots? You know, like THE Sentinel from the X-Men comics?

Ivan yawned. He didn't feel sleepy, just… tired, sore… and frozen. He turned his attention to the furniture in the Main Hall and noticed how antique-looking they all were. "These stuff must be priceless, by the looks of it. I'm pretty sure Dad's wallet would never be able to afford these things," Ivan thought.

After about ten minutes of reverie, Ivan heard hobbled footsteps from the kitchen and saw Sister Bikini shuffling towards him.

"Here you go, dear," Bikini said, smiling. She put down the cup and the saucer carefully on the table and in front of Ivan. "This here is one of my best cocoa masterpieces. I'm sure you'll love it!"

Ivan grinned appreciatively. "Thank you. I'm sure I will."

Bikini beamed and said, "You just stay here and sip your cocoa while I call Iris, alright?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, thank you so much. This really means a lot."

"Oh hush. It was nothing." Bikini said and took off towards the stairs.

Ivan then turned to the cup of cocoa. Shaking, he slowly reached to the cup and raised it to his lips. He took one long sip and after doing so, his eyes seemed to sparkle in delight and his mouth twisted into a wide, contented smile.

"Oh wow," he said. "This cocoa is definitely the best one I've ever tasted. I didn't know Sister Bikini can whip up good cocoa."

He kept on sipping the cocoa, until he came close to chugging it down his throat. It was the best cocoa Ivan had ever had. In a few minutes, the cup was empty and he took a deep sigh of contentment and placed it back down on the table. He felt warm again so suddenly and his shivering waned.

"I'd give anything to have another one of those," he muttered, grinning.

All of a sudden, Ivan heard voices from above. He could hear footsteps going down the stairs. He stopped and looked to the staircase.

**April 3, 7:35 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Second Floor Staircase**

"…Is it Mr. Wright?" a younger, sweeter voice asked.

"Oh no, dearie." Now that sounded like Sister Bikini. "Mr. Wright is not here."

"Oh…"

"Goodness, Iris. You've been waiting for that man to come by ever since you got out of detention." Sister Bikini commented, laughing.

"Oh, well…please forget about what I said," Iris said, sounding embarrassed. "Who is it then, Sister?"

"Oh, just a college boy, I think," Bikini replied. "I'd say he's around twenty or twenty-one."

"Oh? Did he say who he was?"

"Kaffe…something…" Bikini mumbled. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'd think you'd know him, Iris. He says he's a friend of yours. Or maybe an **old boyfriend **of yours." Bikini added, sounding awfully crafty.

"I'm sorry, Sister Bikini," Iris said, sounding a little embarrassed, "I don't really remember dating anyone for the past years, and…I don't remember anyone with that name… I don't even have many friends myself…"

"Oh, well, you must know him. He knows you well, I'd say. When I went out to check the lanterns, I accidentally hit the poor lad when I opened the door. The poor lad was standing all alone—freezing in front of the temple for I'd say an hour or so, just to see you."

"Oh my… I wonder why he went through all that just to see me?" Iris wondered.

"Well, I asked him why he went here…he said he wasn't your boyfriend and he had another reason, apparently, but he didn't want to tell me."

"Did Mr. Wright send him?" Iris suddenly asked.

"Oh, Iris. Stop waiting for that man to visit. He has cases to take care of with the Master. And, I think this lad has nothing to do with Mr. Wright, to be frank."

"Oh…" Iris sounded just a teeny bit disappointed.

"Well, you better hurry. Don't keep the poor dear waiting!"

"Yes, Sister Bikini. Is he waiting in the Main Hall?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you there, with a shawl pulled over his head, shivering. I made him my best cocoa." Bikini sounded proud of herself.

**April 3, 7:41 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Main Hall**

As the their conversation about Ivan came to an end, Ivan spotted a beautiful, young woman (probably in her mid-twenties) walk down the stairs and then look up and notice him sitting on the floor, shivering, with a shawl pulled tightly over his head.

_The game wasn't lying when they described and portrayed Iris to be a lovely young lady._

Ivan felt his jaw literally drop. _Oh God. She really does look hot. Now I really want to take back what I told Bikini a while ago…even if it wasn't true at all._

Iris wore her usual acolyte garments with a Magatama necklace around her neck. She had a hood over her head, just like when Phoenix and Maya first met her in the Inner Temple. She wasn't exactly tall; Ivan sized her up and speculated that Iris was a head shorter than him.

_I swear to God I heard Dahlia Hawthorne's theme playing in the background moments ago._

Anyway, when Ivan realized that he had been staring at Iris for a while now, he shook his head, pushed the shawl off his head and quickly made move to stand up when he saw Iris walk over to him.

"No, it's okay. You can sit down." Iris said in a soothing voice. "I understand you're frozen at the moment."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Ivan said gratefully and sat back down. Iris then sat on a cushion just beside Ivan. He swallowed nervously.

Iris looked at Ivan gently and asked, "What's your name?"

_She does look kind of delicate and fragile. I thought Capcom was exaggerating when they said that._ "Ivan. Ivan Kaffe." Ivan answered politely, but really nervously. "You're Iris, if I'm not mistaken?"

Iris nodded, looking very confused. _How did he know my name? _Iris thought. "Um…yes, I am," she replied. "But, I believe we've never been formally introduced."

Ivan grinned widely and said, "Yeah, I know. We haven't."

Iris still looked confused, but seemed to drop it. "Oh, um… okay… so…what brings you here? Sister Bikini told me you came all the way here just to see me. She said you wanted to see me really badly," she said, sounding concerned.

Ivan frowned, thinking. _Now…how should I start this weird discussion about me being a sentinel of Maya Fey against a powerful, evil demon? _

"Is something the matter?" Iris asked, concerned about Ivan's abrupt silence.

"Well… how should I put it?" Ivan said slowly. "I…I was sent here… to see you… and ask for your help." Ivan then smiled broadly.

"You were sent here?" Iris asked, a little skeptical.

"Yep," Ivan said, nodding boyishly.

"May I ask who sent you, Mr. Kaffe?"

"Sure." Ivan said. "But, it's not Phoenix Wright—I want to be clear on that."

Iris looked a little disappointed and hung her head. "Oh."

"Well, don't look so upset, Iris," Ivan reminded her cheerfully. "I didn't come here just to waste your time."

When Ivan said that, it grabbed Iris' attention and she looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ivan said, smiling.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're a friend of Misty Fey's, aren't you? Otherwise known as Elise Deauxnim, the picture book author?" Ivan then asked her.

"Y-Yes, I am." Iris said, still puzzled. "Why are you asking? And, how did you…?"

Ivan grinned. "Oh, well… maybe… because **she was the one who sent me to see you**."

"S-Sent you?" Iris stammered. "B-But…she died… a month ago…"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, I know that. And… I'm sorry." Iris acknowledged Ivan's polite condolences. "But, I'm serious. Misty Fey sent me here to see you and ask for your help."

Iris suddenly remembered the last note Misty Fey wrote to her. She remembered… her promise. _No…! Could it be? _Iris thought."I…I need proof," she said finally.

"Proof?" Ivan repeated.

"That Misty Fey actually sent you to ask for my help." Iris said firmly.

Ivan smiled in victory. _Hehehe. This is one proof battle I'm definitely going to win easily. _"Sure, I'll show you proof." Iris showed obvious surprise. "But this is going to be pretty circumstantial, so I hope it's enough."

Iris nodded. "It's okay, as long as it's definitive proof."

_Definitive proof. _"You're really into Phoenix, aren't you?" Ivan teased, although a part of him didn't really want to do that.

Iris blushed but ignored Ivan's comment. "I just want to know if you really are—"

"**The Master's Sentinel?**" Ivan said, finishing Iris' sentence.

"W-what…did you just say?"

"The Master's Sentinel. What? Why are you looking at me like that? **I'm** the Master's Sentinel. I was sent here by Mystics Ami and Misty to protect Maya Fey from Raphael Keedo, the Guardian of Demons. I have sworn to risk my life to protect Maya from any threats to her life. So, yeah, here's my definitive proof. Does that answer your questions? Iris?"

Iris gaped at Ivan, pale with shock. Ivan just sat there in front of Iris, looking confused and a little triumphant at the same time.

"Oh… I'm so happy… Mystic Misty…" Iris suddenly said, her face changing from utter surprise and shock to complete happiness.

Much to Ivan's surprise, Ivan suddenly felt himself being pulled into a tight hug by Iris. She was… **crying**.

"Uhh…Iris," Ivan said, his face heating up. "Um…what's wrong?" He felt his face blush profusely with the close physical intimacy. He was sure it didn't mean anything at all, but it embarrassed him all the same.

Iris wasn't actually crying out of sadness. She was crying…tears **of joy**.

"I…I'm just happy… I'm very happy…" Iris said, between sobs. "I never knew… this day would finally come… I've been waiting… a month felt like an eternity to me… with that responsibility with Mystic Maya on my shoulders… I… I finally…feel free…"

Iris continued crying her heart out and Ivan felt his shoulders getting wet with her tears. Ivan felt bad for her and it sliced him just seeing her cry. Although, he had to admit…the hug did feel kind of nice.

_Crap. First Misty Fey, then Ami Fey… and now Iris?? Why do people burst into tears when I tell them about my being Maya's bodyguard? _Ivan narrowed his eyes, wondering.

_D…Did my acceptance of this mission really mean so much to everyone?_

Ivan looked at Iris, crying happily. She looked as if a savior had just fallen from the sky to save everyone from total destruction. Well… come to think of it… maybe…she just did. Ivan's mouth unconsciously formed a wide, heartfelt smile.

_At least… she had a shoulder to cry on this time. I bet she was always alone, crying helplessly, thinking on what to do about Raphael Keedo, with nobody to understand her fears._

"Hey, come on." Ivan said, grinning. "I understand you're happy…but… don't cry anymore." He grinned boyishly.

Iris' sobs faded a little and she let go of Ivan, straightened up and wiped her tears away. She looked at Ivan, happy and relieved. "I…I'm sorry… I'm just happy…"

Ivan smiled. "Don't apologize. It's okay. And you can stop crying now."

Iris gave Ivan a grateful smile. "Thank you so much… And… Mystic Maya… all of us here… we really owe our lives to you."

Ivan blushed. "Aw, come on. I haven't really done anything yet."

"Well, by accepting the duty itself means a lot already." Iris said sincerely.

Ivan shrugged. "Well, if you say so…"

"Um…incidentally, Ivan—oh, um…is it okay with you if I call you—"

"—Ivan? Sure, no problem." Ivan nodded, grinning, and blushing again. "Um, what was it you wanted to ask me again?"

"Oh, um… well…" Iris looked at Ivan, smiling. "I heard from Sister Bikini that you… had a hard time getting here. I heard you were waiting outside in the cold for… an hour?"

Ivan sighed. "Yeah, and there was a mini snowstorm going on."

Iris winced. "And, she said she accidentally—"

Ivan cut in. "—sent me flying when she hit me with the door? Yeah."

"Oh, Ivan. I'm so sorry," Iris said, worried. "I didn't know—"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't know either." Ivan said, grinning widely. "I'm new to this place, after all."

"Oh…" Iris said slowly. A light bulb lit inside her head. "Maybe…maybe I can show you around sometime…"

Ivan looked at her, surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

Iris smiled warmly. "I wouldn't mind. You are a friend, after all."

_A friend… _Ivan flushed and smirked. "Er…thanks."

Iris simply smiled and stared at Ivan square into his eyes.

_Um…can we get down to business already…? Just looking at her smiling at me like that is making me extremely uncomfortable. _Ivan stared at the ceiling awkwardly and said, "Uh…Iris?"

"Yes?"

"Can we, uh…talk about…things…?" Ivan asked nervously. He made quick gestures with his hands. "Uh, you know…about…"

Iris quickly got the idea. "Oh! You mean the Guardian!"

Ivan quickly panicked and looked around for Sister Bikini. "D-don't say that out loud!" _Don't you know that this stuff is top-secret??_

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ivan. I forgot that Sister Bikini isn't supposed to know about this." Iris said apologetically.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it.' Ivan said quickly. "Maybe we can talk about this… somewhere… private?"

Iris nodded thoughtfully, looking all business. "I understand. Maybe we can go to my room?"

_Hmm… maybe… _Ivan raised a brow curiously. "Is it…soundproof?"

Iris stared at him, confused. "Soundproof?"

"I meant… is it private?"

Iris nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Ivan raised a brow. _You suppose?_

Iris seemed to read Ivan's mind and added innocently, "Well, Sister Bikini always knocks and waits for me to let her in before entering."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. _I guess that will do._ He grinned. "I guess it is private. Whew. That's a relief. If one word of this gets out…" Ivan couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't even want to think about what will happen if people found out that a bloodthirsty demon will be coming to ravage everything.

Iris nodded in understanding and then she stood up. Ivan stood up, too, the shawl still covering his shoulders.

"Yes, it is **top-secret**…" Iris began to say.

"**What's top secret?"** a voice suddenly said.

Both Iris and Ivan jumped and looked around for the source of the voice immediately. _Oh, crap! Somebody heard us!_

"What's top-secret?" the voice repeated and then they saw Sister Bikini go down the stairs and walk towards them.

Iris clapped a hand to her mouth in shock and gasped, "Oh! Sister Bikini!"

Bikini gave her a half-amused, half-curious look. "Ho ho ho! So what's top secret? Are you going to hold a party? Well, you need my permission first, you know that, Iris! Ha ha ha he he he ho ho ho!"

Ivan sweat-dropped. _Jeez. I just told her minutes ago that there wasn't gonna be any party. _

"Ah…ha…ha…ha…" Ivan gave Bikini a nervous laugh. "No, no! There's not gonna be any party, so you've got nothing to worry about!"

Ivan could swear he saw Bikini's face lose color and look disappointed for a second there. _Maybe she really wants to have a party. _

Gathering back her composure, Bikini looked at both Ivan and Iris curiously and asked, "So then… what's top-secret?"

"Oh, er…uh…"

Both Ivan and Iris were at loss for words. Does Bikini really wish to know what they were talking about that badly? One way or another, they've got to get themselves out of this mess.

Bikini chuckled then looked to Iris. "Come now, Iris! It was your voice that said 'it' was top-secret!"

Iris flushed and stammered, "Oh, um… er…"

Ivan shot Iris an anxious look.

"Now, what were you talking about?" Bikini asked curiously.

Iris bit her lip, shaking. "Oh, uh… we were… Ivan and I were… talking about, uh… er…"

Ivan slapped his forehead. _Damn! Iris is definitely the worst liar I've ever met. Worse than me anyway._

"We were uh… saying…" Iris was grasping and she looked to Ivan desperately.

It doesn't matter what Ivan says to Bikini… just as long as it will convince her that they were not talking about something suspicious… like… the coming of an evil demon. There was no room for trial and error here. If one of them called a bluff, he or she has to defend it and **stick to it**. One mistake and the whole truth will come out. Game over.

It was now… or never. And, the first thing that popped in Ivan's head that very moment was the best and most believable bluff he could ever call in that situation… as well as the most embarrassing.

"Oh, we were just talking about… me being Iris' boyfriend!" Ivan blurted out without thinking twice. (NOTE from the author: I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist adding this! *laughs loudly, then suddenly falls off a chair, still laughing*)

Ivan said it very loudly and to Iris, it definitely sounded credible. There was no doubt that Bikini will buy Ivan's bluff—unless Ivan makes one fatal mistake.

However, it was still VERY, VERY embarrassing.

Ivan felt his ears go red. He didn't really want to embarrass Iris like this (and himself, too), especially not now that he had just earned Iris' trust. But, he felt he had no choice. And, anyway… _It just got out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. _It was the first thing he had thought of at that very moment Iris was slipping up and the words just escaped from his throat automatically.

Iris, on the other hand, looked as if Ivan had just punched her in the face. She may be amazed by how totally plausible sounding Ivan's bluff sounded, but no matter which way you look at it, or rather… listen to it, the whole thing was embarrassing as hell. She couldn't help but feel utterly outraged for a second there.

Trying to take damage control, Ivan stared at Iris apologetically and looking all embarrassed. He grinned shyly, an uneasy look all over his face. _Oof! It looks like I hit a nerve there._

Iris' face was deep red and she instinctively blurted out, "E-Excuse me?" She looked shocked and totally bowled over.

But, Ivan couldn't apologize to her right now. He had to keep the ball bouncing in his court by making sure his bluff holds water. And the only way to do that is by giving Bikini fabricated explanations that sound realistic.

Ivan laughed, trying to sound as real as possible. "Y-Yeah! That's right! We were just talking about…us! Nothing to worry about! Ah…haha…"

Bikini just stared at Ivan blankly. "But… You just said a while ago that you're not her boyfriend. Or were you lying to me the whole time?"

That hit Ivan hard in the face. _Crud. I didn't think about that! _Ivan struggled to fix his mess-up. "Oh, er…yeah, I…I know I said that," he said in embarrassment.

"But… but!" Ivan couldn't stop now. He tried his best to change his beetroot-colored ears to normal fleshy ones. "B-But…what I'm saying **now** is true! We…we really are, umm…madly in love with each other!"

"Madly?" Iris said blankly.

Ivan shot Iris a piercing look that said, 'Shut up. You want us to get caught or what?'. Iris, apparently, by the looks on her face, didn't get the picture. But she did stop talking.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ivan exclaimed, grinning widely, continuing his bluff. "M-Madly in love!"

Bikini's eyes lit up. "That's so exciting! You're the only young man I've heard who said something like that about his lover! That must make you really serious about dear Iris!"

Ivan nodded a little too excitedly. "Yeah! You got it! I remember how much hurt she went through during her college days, and it really pained me to hear of those stuff! After everything she went through during the Hazakura incident with Diego Armando and Misty Fey, I just want to be here for her, you know?" Ivan then produced his biggest, most sincere and… goofiest smile.

Iris stared at Ivan, dumbfounded. She was surprised… that Ivan knew so much about… about… **everything**. How did he know all these anyway? Iris made a mental note to ask him about that later… after she got over this.

Bikini paused to think. That short ten-second pause felt like an eternity to both Ivan and Iris.

Suddenly, Bikini nodded her head thoughtfully. "Oh, yes… well… I understand," she said, smiling. Ivan and Iris sighed in relief. "But… what's so top-secret about you and Iris?"

Ivan blinked. He stopped, caught off-guard. "Erm, well…" When Ivan finally got back his voice, he said, faking laughter, "Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be called top-secret anymore, right?"

Bikini seemed to buy it. "Yes, I suppose…"

Ivan hung his head and produced a big grin. _I feel as if I can breathe again. _He looked up at Bikini. She looked like she was thinking really hard…about something. Ivan figured she was trying to think of what was so top-secret about him and Iris.

"Hm…" Bikini was frowning and she was staring intently at Ivan and Iris, as if she wanted to ask something.

Ivan shot Bikini a sharp look. She didn't even notice it.

_Ah, no no no! That's enough. I won't be answering any more questions…please. _Ivan then called out in his most playful voice, "Sister Bikini?"

Bikini was snapped out of her reverie. "Y-Yes?"

Ivan beamed. "Thanks a bunch for the cocoa. It was the best one I've ever had." Time to draw her attention to another topic. _We don't want her asking more questions about something I just made up, do we?_

Bikini blinked. Her cheeks slowly turned red. Then she laughed proudly, obviously flattered. "Oh, it was nothing! Ho ho ho! I knew you'd love it! Everybody just loves my cocoa, you know! Ho ho ha ha!"

Ivan gave her a genuine smile. After all, he really did love Bikini's homemade cocoa. No question about it. "Yeah, I'd give anything for another one of those."

"Oh, really?" Bikini said, surprised…in a flattered sort of way. "Maybe I'll whip you up another cup later?"

"Oh, uh…I don't know…"

Bikini laughed. "Oh ho ho! Of course I'll make you another cup! But, I'm afraid that would have to wait… I have to check the lanterns outside first."

Bikini seemed to have forgotten all about the so-called top-secret thing about Ivan and Iris' so-called romantic relationship. Not that there's any. Ivan made it all up, after all. He only hoped that Bikini wouldn't bring up that same topic next time. It's not impossible to fall in love with Iris, Ivan had to admit, and he could easily fall for her any time within his visit. Not that he didn't want to. He just didn't want to get his heart broken _again_ if it turned out this girl didn't feel the same way about him. It was better to be just friends, Ivan said. His past experiences taught him this.

"Uh, sure," Ivan said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sister Bikini, Ivan and I will be going to my room. We, er, have lots of things to talk about." Iris added, backing Ivan up.

Sister Bikini beamed at Iris. "Alright!" Then she turned to Ivan. "I'll just knock and bring you your cocoa after I'm finished with the lanterns, alright… Mr. Kaffe?"

Ivan brandished his hands at Bikini modestly. "Ah, no! It's okay. You don't need to do that, really."

"Oh, pshaw. It's nothing! Now you lovebirds run along now," Bikini exclaimed and walked away.

Once Bikini was out of earshot, Iris quickly stood up and made move towards the stairs. Ivan was still on the floor, looking dumbfounded.

"Um, sure?" was Ivan's blank reply to nobody in particular.

Iris grabbed Ivan's hand (which made Ivan go red in the face) and said, "Let's go, Ivan! Sister Bikini might be back in a while. There are many things that we need to discuss."

Ivan shook his head, trying to shake himself out of his daydream. He put up a serious face and nodded to Iris. "Yeah, let's go."

Ivan got to his feet awkwardly, still a little numb from being left outside in the cold for an hour. He took off his shawl and pushed it under the table. _Still cold, but I don't think I'll be needing that anymore. _

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5 - "Getting to know you…"**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting to know you

**Chapter 5 – "****Getting to know you…"**

**April 3, 7:59 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Second Floor Staircase**

Ivan looked up; Iris was already ahead of Ivan and she ushered him to hurry up. Ivan awkwardly scrambled after her, saying, "Sorry." Ivan clambered up the winding staircase with Iris in front of him. Suddenly, Iris stopped and Ivan found himself crashing into Iris from behind.

"Ow," Ivan said, surprised by the impact and Iris' sudden halt.

Iris quickly looked over her shoulder in surprise and asked, "Ivan, are you okay?"

Ivan scratched his head clumsily. "Er, yeah. Sorry about that." He withdrew and walked right next to Iris, staring right in front of them. "Is this…your room?"

Iris nodded and she stepped forward and grasped the doorknob. She twisted it and Ivan heard it click. The door swung open.

Ivan looked to Iris and grinned playfully, "Ladies first." Iris blushed, then nodded briskly, smiled, and went in. Ivan followed after her.

**April 3, 8:05 PM**

**Hazakura Temple**

**Iris' Room**

Iris' room wasn't exactly spacious or out of the ordinary. There was one bed, one table and a few chairs. There were a some dimly lit lamps and a clothes cabinet. Nothing really out of the ordinary. _As expected of Iris… plain…and simple._

It could have been anybody's room except for one single thing. Ivan looked to the table just beside Iris' bed. Picture frames were set all over it. Ivan walked over to it and stared at each photograph carefully.

The biggest one was a photo of Iris with her devious twin sister, Dahlia. There was also a picture of Iris posing as Dahlia complete with the pink dress and the dainty little umbrella. A young Phoenix joined her in this picture. _Obviously, what she had just told Phoenix in the courtroom was true. _There were also multiple photographs of Iris and Sister Bikini, including the one that was featured in the New Year's Issue of Oh! Cult! There were also a few frames showing the Hawthorne family. Iris looked unmistakably young in these pictures. _Maybe these were taken before she became a nun here._

Ivan found himself grinning dumbly. _She looks gorgeous in all these pictures._

Ivan's thoughts were interrupted by Iris' voice, which said, "Ivan?"

Slightly surprised, Ivan turned his head towards Iris. "Y-Yeah?"

Iris was sitting on the bed. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Um…please have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Ivan gave a nervous chuckle and gestured towards the bed Iris was sitting on.

"Um, may I…?" Ivan swallowed, feeling extremely nervous, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

Iris nodded politely, smiling. Ivan then sat down on the bed, right next to Iris. Iris didn't say anything; she just looked at Ivan, as if waiting for him to speak up.

At this point, Ivan felt uncomfortable. _Okay, okay. I'm sorry about that bluff, okay? I know it was embarrassing, alright? You can slap me all you want, or something of that sort, if that will make you feel better. _

Ivan hung his head like a humiliated child and said quietly, "Er…Iris?"

"Hm?"

"I…uh…sorry about earlier." Ivan said silently. "I didn't mean to uh…embarrass you like that. I, just—I had no choice."

Iris, to Ivan's confusion, just gave an amused giggle. _What…? _Ivan stared at Iris, bemused.

"Oh, Ivan. You don't have to apologize." Iris said gently, half-smiling.

Ivan gave her a confused look. "W-What? But…I…"

Iris giggled again. That made Ivan even more confused. And, this time, it made his face heat up considerably.

"It's alright. You got us both out of that mess, so it's okay," Iris said.

Ivan blinked twice and gaped at Iris incredulously. "W-wha…you…you're not angry?"

Iris laughed. "Why should I be? You did get us out of that mess and I must admit, even though it was embarrassing, it was rather funny."

Ivan was speechless. _I must be hearing things. Or maybe not. _"Y-You…you really think so? You…you're serious?"

Iris giggled then laughed. "I'm not angry at you. I actually think you're fun to be with."

Ivan grew redder in the face. _Oh? _"R-Really?" _That's a first._

Iris nodded, still giggling. "Yes…so…please don't apologize. In fact, I should be thanking you for that, so…you have my gratitude."

Ivan scratched her head, still unbelieving. "Oh, right. Uh, thanks." _She's unbelievable._

Iris giggled. She smiled, her hand resting on her chest.

Ivan shrugged. "Oh, well… anyway… about Maya…"

Iris snapped to attention. _Wow, that was quick. _"Yes?"

"Can we, uh…discuss stuff?" Ivan asked politely. "Mystic Misty and Ami gave me explicit instructions to disclose with you everything we talked about."

Iris nodded in understanding. She didn't say a thing; she just waited patiently for Ivan to explain.

_Okay, it's time to get to work. Enough with my red face and all._

"Iris, you do know something about the Guardian, right? Mystic Misty told you some…things?" Ivan inquired, staring deep into Iris' eyes.

"Yes. In fact, Mystic Misty has told me everything she knew about Raphael Keedo up until…that point."

_That point… yeah. _Ivan nodded. "Yeah…that point. When Elise Deauxnim…uh…met her Maker."

Iris hung her head sadly. But, she quickly regained her composure. "Yes. Correct. You do know that Elise Deauxnim is actually Mystic Misty Fey, do you not?"

Ivan nodded his head. "Yep. And also lots of things about the Hazakura incident."

Iris stared at Ivan curiously. She wondered…how did he know about this? Well…Iris didn't need to wonder so much. After all, Misty Fey did promise her a well-informed, responsible sentinel. She had expected as much for this sentinel to know about a lot of things. Things about…this world.

Ivan seemed to read and understand what Iris was thinking. He grinned. "Don't worry about me. I know a lot of things about everything in this place…more than you can ever imagine."

Iris nodded, smiling. "Of course. I expected as much from the great sentinel."

Ivan flushed. "Oh, well…that's too much expectations for somebody like me."

Iris giggled. "You deserve it though."

"Er…right. Thanks." Ivan blushed. _Not again._

Shaking his head, Ivan then racked his mind for more information about his mission.

_First things first. _"Iris… I know a lot of things about what has been going on here for many years."

"Yes. I know."

"Yeah, but… there's still one thing that I'm clueless about." Ivan frowned. "I want to know more about the Guardian, Raphael Keedo."

Ivan could swear he saw Iris flinch when he mentioned the demon guardian's name. _She didn't react like that when I said his name awhile ago. Maybe she remembered something? _

"Oh…! Um… I really don't know that much about… about the Guardian…"

Ivan nodded thoughtfully. "Okay… just tell me what you know about him. Misty and Ami Fey went as far as to tell me he's a powerful, bloodthirsty demon who stands as the Guardian, the Sentry of the demon world. They told me that Ami defeated him eons ago, by sealing him in a hole where there's no return. They also mentioned that the gate sealing Keedo and the demons are slowly breaking apart at this very moment and that Maya's in grave danger." Ivan cocked his head to one side. "What else do I need to know?"

Iris paused to think. Then, she shook her head. "There really isn't much I know about him. I think… Mystic Misty and Mystic Ami had already told you everything you need to know."

Ivan frowned, still skeptical. "Oh? I'm not too sure about that… There's got to be something else that I don't know about." Ivan looked at Iris seriously. "I need any clue. Any clue that will lead me to the gate's whereabouts."

"Whereabouts?" Iris looked at Ivan, surprised, apparently interested.

"Yeah. Surely, Mystic Misty told you that?"

Iris nodded. "Yes, she did. She said it was located near a vast, fast-flowing river."

_So, she knew about that, too. _"Right. That 'huge, violent river'. Do you have any idea, even just a hunch whatsoever, to where it can be found? Anything's helpful. We're practically grasping straws right now."

Iris frowned. "Well… My first thought was… Eagle River."

_Yeah, that struck me, too. After all, it's the only river I know around here that's violent and huge. Well… if Gourd Lake's actually a river… _

"Yeah, I thought about that, too." Ivan said gravely. "Maybe… it is the one! Iris…did you check it? If…if it was the one?"

Iris nodded sadly. "Yes, I did. But, sadly… it's not the one we're looking for."

Ivan narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know that?"

"Kurain Village has a special type of Magatama that could detect Raphael Keedo's power. It is called the Purple Magatama and it was said to be the one Ami Fey used against the Guardian," Iris explained.

Ivan raised a brow. _They never told me that. _"Really?"

"Yes. It had special connections with Mystic Ami."

"What do you mean?"

"Before seventeen years ago… whenever Mystic Misty held it close to the legendary Kurain urn which contained Mystic Ami's spirit, it would glow deep red, instead of bright purple. It was a sign that the Magatama had special connections with it."

"So, it also glows red whenever it's near Raphael Keedo?" Ivan asked.

Iris nodded. "Yes."

_Still, something's off about Iris' explanation… _"But, I was wondering… what did you mean when you said, 'before seventeen years ago'?"

"Oh…!" Iris said. "Well… I heard Mystic Mia broke the urn seventeen years ago."

Ivan looked up, surprised. "Mia?" _Never thought I'd hear her name in this conversation._

"Yes. She broke the urn a long time ago. After that, the Purple Magatama never reacted to the urn again."

Ivan grinned. "Maybe Mystic Ami's spirit escaped?"

Iris laughed. "Oh, I don't know…but it is plausible."

"But, are you sure…that Magatama works?" Ivan asked. He had to make sure at least.

"Yes. I'm very sure. It would never lose power, no matter what happens." Iris said firmly.

"Good, good." Ivan said hastily. "So, how does this special Magatama work anyway? Just for detecting powers? You said it normally glows purple."

"Oh, yes…yes. It works like a normal Magatama—it can also see through people's lies and look into their hearts." Iris said.

Ivan nodded. "Well… that's expected. It just has a kind of…special feature to it, doesn't it?"

Iris smiled, nodding. "That's right."

"So, anyway… back on topic… it didn't react at all when it was pulled close to the river?" Ivan asked.

Iris shook her head. "No. We tried several times, but it never did glow deep red. It didn't even glow purple."

Ivan shrugged. "Okay… so, Eagle River's officially off the list. Know anymore rivers?"

Iris shook her head. "No, sorry. It was Mystic Misty who traveled in search of that fated river…although she never found it. I just stayed here…to pursue my duties as a nun. Mystic Misty strictly told me to."

_Oh? I wonder why? Did Misty have any doubts about Eagle River that she planted Iris in this place to keep watch and STRICTLY told her not to leave? _"Do you think…she had suspicions about Eagle River?"

Iris looked surprised. "Oh…I…I never thought of that. Maybe...but…maybe not."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he said nonchalantly. "So, you really don't know much about Raphael? What about his looks? Is he human looking or what?"

"His…looks? Well… I've never seen him before…even in a photograph. But, Mystic Misty often tells me that he…he's a monster."

"Monster?"

"Yes. Like…like a demon. A devil." Iris shuddered at the thought of it.

Ivan smiled. "Oh, so you mean a demon **demon**? You know, with the fangs, claws, hideous face and stuff?"

Iris grinned sheepishly. "Yes… hideous."

Ivan shrugged, chuckling. "Oh, well. I get the idea. Raphael's nowhere as close to a human's likeness."

"Um… did you know that he… he's immortal?" Iris said shyly.

_Immortal?! _"He's…immortal?" Ivan repeated in shock. "No way… how can I beat him?"

"Well…Mystic Ami couldn't beat him, so she sealed him up instead. Why, what did Mystic Ami tell you to do?" Iris said innocently.

"They told me to beat him. Rid him from all existence." Ivan said. Iris expressed blatant shock. _But… Mystic Ami told me about his weakness. _"But… she told me of his weakness. His only weakness."

Iris backed off in surprise. "Weakness? Does…does he even have any?"

_Looks like she wasn't informed of this. _"Yeah, he has. Potent pure energy."

"Potent…pure…energy…" Iris recited. "Didn't…didn't Mystic Ami have that?"

Ivan shook his head sadly. "According to her, she didn't. She had potent energy, lots of it… but it wasn't pure."

"It wasn't…!" Iris clapped a hand to her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Mystic Ami confessed to us, Mystic Misty and I… about her true intentions. Why she decided to go up against the Guardian in the first place." Ivan took a moment to sigh. "She did it… for eternal fame and glory. Riches and power. The world in the palm of her hands."

Iris was incredulous. "What? I…I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it." Ivan said softly. "It's true. She said it herself. After being recognized greatly for the channeling technique she created, she wanted more attention…more…glory. It fed her…ego, as she called it. And, when she fought Keedo and went for the kill… she directed energy at him—impure energy."

"What does pure and impure energy mean, exactly?"

"Impure energy… is energy used by a person… who used it to kill and destroy…for her or himself. It was all for attention…glory…and fame. It was never about saving lives—other than the user, anyway—it was for riches and recognition. It didn't care if the bearer of this type of energy used this and by using it, will cause greater damage to everyone…everything…"

Iris was at loss for words. "Th-that's terrible…"

"Yeah…and…guess what? Raphael Keedo feeds off of that kind of energy. He simply loves impure energy and…it just makes him stronger."

"What about the pure one?" Iris asked.

"Pure… is the type of energy used by somebody who, well, used it to kill somebody else or destroy stuff…not for personal, greedy intentions…but for the sake of somebody else. Specifically, **to save a life**. Not to save his or her own self. For that person, it wouldn't matter whether he or she died, as long as the person he or she wanted to protect… would be safe from harm." Ivan sighed.

"This was what Mystic Ami told me. To remember the difference between pure and impure energy. She said…it would help me…defeat Keedo." Ivan admitted.

"Oh…" Iris didn't know what to say. When she finally found her voice, she said, "I still find it difficult to believe…that Mystic Ami… she would never…"

Ivan shook his head, disappointed. _I never really thought about it this much…until now. _"I know. I can't believe it either…but…it's true. That was her real motive."

"Yes…well…" Iris said quietly. "I…"

"I'm afraid you, me—both of us—have to accept the truth. That the great Ami Fey doesn't actually have a heart of pure gold." Ivan said, finishing Iris' thoughts for her.

Iris smiled sadly, shaking her head, somewhat disappointed. "I-I'm afraid so."

Ivan gave Iris a friendly smile. "That's the spirit. Anyway…so, that's what she told me. To use pure energy against him."

Iris nodded, all business. "I…you…you can count on my support…anytime." She produced a warm, sincere smile.

Ivan grinned. "Thanks, Iris. That really means a lot. I'm, uh…kinda alone here, to be honest."

Iris smiled, brushing Ivan's words off. "Oh, don't say that. You're not alone. You have me, Sister Bikini…and of course…Mystic Maya."

Ivan shook his head quietly. "Maya…she doesn't know who I am…yet."

"Don't worry. She'll know who you are and why you're here in due time."

Ivan threw Iris a grateful look and then said, "I guess."

They became quiet for a short while, until Ivan asked, "Iris, the gate sealing the Guardian is slowly crumbling into pieces, right? Do you know exactly when it will—you know—totally break down?"

Iris frowned. "No, I wasn't told when exactly that fateful day will come. But, I have a strong, bad feeling that it'll come sooner than we think."

"You sure?"

"Yes. After all, you were sent here already. That must mean something."

Ivan scratched his head. "Yeah, you have a point."

"Oh, I've been wondering…how long will you be staying here?" Iris suddenly piped up.

"How…long?" Ivan repeated. "Hmm… What date is it today again?" _I just remembered that I absolutely have no idea._

Iris giggled. "It's…April 3…a Sunday."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Ivan said, grinning sheepishly.

"I understand."

"Uh…so, anyway…I'm supposed to stay here and keep watch for…what was it again? Oh yeah, twenty-eight days; almost a month, I guess."

Iris expressed worry and concern. "But…you are young. You have your studies to turn to, am I right?"

"I'm not really that young," Ivan said. "I'm already twenty-two."

"Well, I suppose you aren't… But, you're a college student, correct?"

Ivan shrugged. "Yeah, but we still have a week to go before college starts again. We're having our summer vacation in the Honduras."

"HON-DOO-RAS? Where's that?" Iris asked, totally lost.

_Oh, I guess she's never heard of it. _"Just a place where tourists love to hang out when there's nothing to do at home. You know, like the beach or whatnot. Where you have fun…uh…under the sun." _Okay, that sounded a little too…stupid._

"Oh, I see." Iris said, still looking bewildered. "Um…but, you said you only have a week left to have fun under the sun."

Ivan groaned. _To have fun under the—Jesus Christ._

"You won't make it back home for university if you stay here for a month!" Iris continued, worried.

Ivan chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Mystic Ami and Misty arranged everything. You see…a day here is equivalent to thirty minutes there. It's midnight there at the moment and when I finish my 28 days here, it'll be only mid-afternoon there. They kind of…uh…fast-forwarded time here so my father won't get worried sick about me."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. Dad." Ivan reiterated.

Iris found that a little off. "Um…what about your mother?"

Ivan's grin faltered a little. "Oh, my mother. Well…uh…my mom left my dad and me when I was born. I…never really knew her. I…I…grew up without a mother, that's all." _I don't know why I'm getting flustered over this. I never really cared anyway._

Iris expressed shock and looked down, feeling guilty. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Ivan chuckled. "Iris. Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay."

Iris was unmoved. "No, it isn't. Y-You…it's horrible…for you…you must have been lonely…"

Ivan frowned. "No, it wasn't. I grew up pretty well. I mean, I have Dad, after all. He provided me with everything and I never went hungry, sad or anything. He was always there for me. I also have my cousins living with us, so I was never sad." _It's true. I never actually cared about not having a mother. My life turned out great and I couldn't have asked for more. _Ivan produced a sincere smile.

Iris was still looking down sadly. Ivan bent down and peered at her face from below. "Hey, chin up." Ivan pushed Iris' head upwards with his finger. "We've got lots of work to catch up to. No sense dawdling over things that aren't that important." Ivan grinned at her with a lopsided, goofy smile on his face.

Iris, after a few seconds, looked up at Ivan and smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Ivan flashed Iris a grin. "Hm… so… where were we? Oh yeah, about the Guardian."

"What do else do you want to know about him?" Iris asked kindly. "Although, I don't think I'll be of much help to you because I don't know much about him…"

"You're being very helpful already, Iris. Just by being here." Ivan said in a comforting tone. Iris just smiled. After blushing a little, Ivan continued, "So, anyway…do you have any idea whatsoever as to what kind of powers he has?"

Iris frowned. "Oh, I don't know really. None of us—even Mystic Misty—have seen Raphael Keedo personally, so we really don't know specifically what he can do and what he looks like."

Ivan felt a little disappointed. "Aw. But, Mystic Ami knew, didn't she? She fought him."

Iris nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she does. But, I have never met Mystic Ami before, so I don't know. But, you did, right? Did you ask her?"

_Crap! _Ivan slapped his forehead. "Damn!" Then, he slumped forward, looking disappointed. "It totally slipped my mind!"

"Oh…" Iris gave Ivan a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should have asked her."

"Yeah…" Ivan muttered, still feeling annoyed at himself. "Damn! I was so stupid!"

"Don't worry," Iris said in a soothing tone. "If we can get you trained in the best way possible, it wouldn't matter at all what kind of powers he has."

"I guess… But, it would've helped a lot if we knew," Ivan said glumly.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Ivan began, looking back at Iris. "I have a problem with my, um, powers."

Concerned, Iris asked, "What kind of problem?"

"I don't really get it, but Mystic Ami said that my powers refused to be released. Or something of that sort." Ivan bit his lip. "She said that it will be released in due time. But, my problem is, when will that be? What if…it won't be released in due time?"

"And also…" Ivan added before Iris could answer, "She told me to ask you for help."

"Yes, well, I can understand why she'd say that," Iris answered, looking thoughtful. "I've heard of cases like those. Inner mana and powers that refuse to be released, for some reasons we still don't know about."

"So…what do we do then?" Ivan asked, worried. "My role here as Mystic Maya's sentinel would become completely useless if I don't have any powers to defend her."

"Well…it was proven that," Iris began to explain, "intense anger can actually bring out that power within you. Sometimes…just focusing on that mana is enough for it to be released. Sometimes…you just have to force it out. And, sometimes…well…"

"Sometimes…?"

"Sometimes, those are just not enough." Iris said gravely. "Some types of energy are different, and special. Unique from most kinds of powers. So…I just hope yours is not any different, so it will be easier for us to draw it out."

Ivan sighed, looking glum. "Oh, great. Now that's news for me."

"But, don't worry." Iris inched closer to Ivan, making heat rush to his cheeks again. "I'll help you. I'll do anything I can to make sure you achieve what you came here to do. I'll help you bring out that power, I promise."

Ivan swallowed anxiously, afraid to look into Iris' eyes. _Oh crap. This is just way too much temptation._ He wished Iris would move a few inches away, but she didn't. Ivan then breathed, trying to calm down.

"Ah, thanks, I really appreciate it," Ivan said, in his sincerest tone ever.

"Oh, by the way, Ivan," Iris said.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You can stay here in Hazakura Temple for the whole course of your visit," Iris said invitingly. "Sister Bikini and I will provide you with anything you'll ever need, and your training area will be in the Temple Grounds and inside the Inner Temple."

"I-Inner Temple?" Ivan's eyes went wide in terror. He didn't really want to train in there; knowing how cold Maya said that place was, he was dead terrified of training in there. But, of course, he wasn't one to show cowardice, especially not in front of Iris.

"Yes, that's right," Iris said, puzzled by Ivan's strange reaction. "Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ivan quickly said, defensively. He gave Iris a sheepish grin.

There was a short period of silence after that. Ivan thought that was the most grueling period of silence he'd ever been in, especially with Iris in such close proximity with him. _Is she even aware of this??_

"Ivan," Iris suddenly said in a quiet tone, "I'd been wondering for a while now…"

"What is it?"

"Do you…do you know of the risk? I mean, the risk of you going here and agreeing to become Mystic Maya's sentinel?" Iris sounded nervous.

Ivan quickly fell silent. Then, he said softly, "Yes, I do."

"Did you…agree to it?" Iris said, fearing the answer.

Ivan chuckled, bowing his head. "Of course. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

All of a sudden, to Ivan's surprise, Iris broke into a hysteria. "But…but…! What if you die…here? What about your studies? Your family…your father?"

Ivan fell silent then, instead of replying to her questions, he asked her one.

"Why are you so worried about that?" Ivan asked gently. "You, Mystic Maya, Misty and Ami all asked for a sentinel to help, and so I came. What's wrong with that?"

"But…I…I…I'm just worried about you…of you losing the life you have."

Surprisingly, Ivan didn't blush to that. Instead, that honest answer from Iris made him smile. "You don't have to be. Everything will turn out alright in the end, I promise."

"But…what if you…"

Ivan decided to tell her the same thing he told the two Mystics in his hotel room in the Honduras. "Iris…I came here not because I was asked to, but because I wanted to. I swore to help, and I'm gonna take it to the end."

With that one answer, tears started to form in Iris' eyes again. She smiled, obviously moved by Ivan's answer and she wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck in a tight grip. Ivan felt his face grow warm because of that, but he just let Iris pour out her emotions. He felt she had always needed someone to pour it all out to, during the course of Misty Fey's absence.

However, because the two of them were so preoccupied in their talk, they didn't get to hear Bikini's constant knocking. Suddenly, without warning, Bikini opened the door and it flung open.

The scene before Bikini was a sight to behold for the old nun. She stared at them for a while, then grinned mischievously, looking positively happy.

Both Ivan and Iris grew red in the face and they quickly moved away from each other, saying both at the same time, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, pish-posh," Bikini said gleefully. "You don't have to hide your relationship from me, you know. I can keep a secret."

Still crimson red, Iris said to Bikini, "Um, Sister…Ivan will be staying here in the Temple for, um, a month. He's here to uh…train."

"Isn't he here to spend intimate time with you?" Bikini piped.

Ivan felt himself go dizzy. _I hate you, Bikini._

"Um, y-yes?" Iris said, embarrassed. "Um, anyway…Ivan will be staying in the guest room upstairs. Is that okay, Sister?"

"But, isn't he supposed to sleep with you in your room?" Bikini said.

Ivan felt like he was about to pass out. _I seriously loathe this nun. Iris. Stop me from wringing her neck like a wet t-shirt. Please._

"Umm…" Iris was even redder than ever. "We…We're not really ready for that," she said, winging things up. "Anyway, is that okay, Sister?"

"Well, I guess it's your choice," Bikini said in disappointment. "Well, here's your cocoa, Ivan."

"Thanks," Ivan said, taking it gratefully.

"Well, don't forget to remind me if ever you two decide to sleep with each other, alright?" Bikini said in a devious tone. Ivan just couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Um…goodnight, Sister Bikini," Iris suddenly said, forcing a smile.

"Iris, you naughty girl!" Bikini teased. "Avoiding to talk about it!"

"Uhh…" Iris was out of words this time.

Ivan butted in and said loudly, "Goodnight, Sister Bikini!"

Bikini then gave one last laugh and left, closing the door behind her.

"Iris, I really would like to apologize to you for the bluff I made earlier," Ivan said, totally embarrassed. "Now, Sister Bikini is teasing us about, well, us, all the time because of it."

"Don't worry about it, Ivan," Iris said, smiling, amused. "I don't find it annoying or anything…so it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I actually find it a bit funny," Iris admitted shyly.

Ivan laughed. Then, he took the cocoa cup and drank it in one gulp. "Man, these stuff really taste good."

"I'll make you some whenever you want one," Iris offered, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe yours can even top Sister Bikini's," Ivan exclaimed, grinning widely.

Iris blushed. "I'm not sure, but thank you for saying that."

Ivan grinned, then said, heading towards the door, "Alright. I'd better get going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Iris."

"If you need something, I'm always here," Iris said sincerely.

Ivan smiled back. "Yeah. I know. Thank you." Then, he scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking at Iris in the eye. "G'night, Iris."

"Goodnight, Ivan," Iris said, smiling again that smile that seemed to melt Ivan completely.

For a few seconds, Ivan just stood there, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Oh, uh, I better go, see you," Ivan suddenly said, hurriedly leaving. Iris waved and smiled as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Ivan then pushed his back against Iris' door and slapped his forehead, feeling incredibly stupid. _What was I expecting—a goodnight kiss? From Iris, of all people… God, I'm such a doofus. We just made the stuff up; the feelings are not real._

Suddenly, Ivan stopped on his tracks, feeling really strange about himself.

_Or are they?_

**Next Chapter: Chapter 6 - Hazakura…? **(pending)


End file.
